Hatred Blossoms to Love
by Keira-chan
Summary: Loving someone isn't a crime, but what happens when the new girl Miaka falls for Tamahome, the cute jerk that annoyed her in the first few days? The fear that he still loves his friend is stoping her. What is there to do?
1. The new Girl

Hatred Blossoms to Love

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yugi doesn't belong to me duh! It belongs to our talent Yuu Watase...u know the rest.

* * *

Chapter 1: New Girl, New enemy

Miaka waited impatiently at the desk in the Principal's office. She's waiting for the principal, Mr. Kutou, to hand her schedule over to her. Miaka drummed her fingers on the desk as she tried to peek in to what Mr. Kutou was doing.

Mr. Kutou raised his eyes and said, "Miss Yuki, will you please sit down and wait for me to finish, and could you please stop drumming your fingers on my desk!"

Miaka pulled her hands back to her lap and waited impatiently. She sighed, she wanted to go outside so she can find her bestfriend Yui. Yui is Miaka's best friend, they had been best friends since the 1st grade until 7th grade.

They went to the same school, and after 7th grade Miaka moved to America after that because her mom forced her to. Her mom said that schooling is better in America than Japan. Miaka didn't want to move, but she couldn't do anything  
about it. Miaka and Yui promised each other that they would always keep in touch and so they did. They wrote to each other and called twice a week, and so they remained best friends.

Then one day, Miaka's mom announced that they're going back to Japan because she thought that life back in Japan is a lot more fun. She also thought about Miaka missing her own home, and her own brother Keisuke.

Keisuke, is currently in college and he stayed there in Japan because he didn't want to go to America. His mom still supported him, and they kept in touch through phone calls and visits during holidays.

Miaka was delighted when she found out about her mother's decision, and Keisuke was very happy to hear it. Miaka instantly contacted Yui and told her about the news, and they both screamed in the phone with pure delight. The next thing Miaka knew is that she's finally back in Japan and found herself in school.

Miaka sat there for what seemed like hours. She tapped her foot on the floor which makes a clicking noise, since she is wearing a shoe that has a little heel on the back. She couldn't find any rubber shoes to go with her red plaid skirt and her cute mini blouse, so she decided to wear that one.

She fiddled with the buttons on her blouse, while her foot taps on the floor. Then suddenly, Mr.Kutou rose from his seat and handed her the schedule paper and said, " Well, Miss Yuki, you may go now." ( a/n Yuki is Miaka's last name ok) Miaka stood up with a big smile plastered on her face and she excitedly snatched the paper out of Mr. Kutou's hands. She flew out of the room living dust trails on the way, and she even forgot to say thank you.

She headed out to the school yard to look for Yui when she suddenly bumped into someone (a/n now who could that be, take a guess) and Miaka fell into the ground.

She muttered an "Ooff" and grunted. Books scattered around the floor, and then she noticed that her schedule paper is missing.

She frantically searched around for it, not noticing of the guy that she just bumped into. Then out of nowhere, the guy yelled," You freakin wench! Watch where you're going next time." Miaka, startled from the sudden outburst,looked up. Her brown eyes met with angry dark blue ones.

Miaka studied the guy closely and she found him very attractive. The guy wore a blue shirt and pants. Dark hair and dark blue eyes, and she notice the neckalce that is dangling from the guy's neck. It has a letter T on it. Little does she know that the guy is also observing her. The guy found Miaka very attractive too.

Both snapped out of thought at the same time when the bell rang. Students started to rush through the doors at the school.

The two started to blush furiously because they had been studying each other. Miaka suddenly stood up and dusted her skirt off. Her hair flew because of the wind.

The guy looked at her again, and wondered, _Who is this girl?_

" Well, next time you better be careful wench."

" Hey I just apologized so don't you call me a wench."

" I can call you that whenever I want to," the guy snapped and he picked up his books in the floor and started to jog towards the school. "Bye...wench.

"Why you...you...you...JERK!"

Miaka watched as the guy's figure suddenly fade away. That guy's such a jerk...but he's cute I'll give him that.

"MIAKA!"

Miaka turned around and saw a girl with short blonde hair jogging towards her. She realized that it was Yui, and she yelled out her name too, "YUI!"

They jogged towards each other and they hugged, laughing together.

" Miaka, I was looking for you everywhere."

" Well, I got out of the principal's office then I went here and looked everywhere for you when I suddenly bumped into this rude, arrogant guy," Miaka said.

" Oh I see, well what's the guy's name?"

" I don't know, I didn't get his name. I tried to apologize but he kept on callin me wench," Miaka cried.

"Why the nerve of that guy. Describe him to me and I'll go hunt him down."

" Well, he was wearing a blue shirt and blue pants. He has a short black hair, dark blue eyes...and oh yeah, I also saw a necklace that was dangling from his neck that has a T on it."

" I hope that guy would just drop dead...Yui?" Miaka looked at her best friend who stopped walking and seemed rooted to the spot where she's standing.

Her eye twitched and had a very worried look on her face. Miaka suddenly asked, "What's the matter Yui?"

" Ummmmmm, Miaka, the guy that you bumped into is actually one of my friends, and I'm supposed to introduce him to you later on."

" What! How can you have such an arrogant guy like him for a friend! Anyways, how can you be sure it's one of your friends?"

" Well, he always wore a necklace like the one you described and the rest fits him. Don't worry Miaka, he's always like that to people he doesn't know that much. But if you know him better, he's nice as an angel."

" Angel my ass...what's his name anyways?"

" His name is Tamahome, and don't sweat it Miaka. He's really nice once you get to know him better. You guys will get along just fine. _And maybe you will turn out to be the girl who can heal his wounds  
_  
" Yeah, right," Miaka muttered._ Tamahome huh? Cute name..would totally fit him because he's cute too. Oh, what the hell am I saying! You hate this guy remember Miaka,_ Miaka scolded herself.

"Let's go Miaka we're already late and according to your schedule..we have all classes together.

"Really? Alright. Well, let's go."

Little do they know is that they are being watch by the guy that Miaka met before. The guy studied her closely and whispered," Miaka huh?"

* * *

A/N End of chapter 1 people. Well, reviews, reviews. I might wait for 50-100 reviews then ill write chapter 2...don't you think. ANyways, I'm turning Miaka and Tamahome as enemies at first ok, then we'll get a bit fluffy... Please review 


	2. You again!

Disclaimer: God, how I hate this thing. Do I still have to say it, oh well, you already know don't you. So yeah, buh-bye

Chapter 2: You again!

A/N: Hmmmm, I'm kind of losing motivation for this story. I'm doing my Inuyasha fanfics too, and I don't have them out yet but I will.

So here's chapter 2. Enjoy

Yui dragged Miaka by the hand to their first class...English. Miaka sure is glad that Yui and her all have the same classes together. She didn't want to go into a class by herself not knowing anyone. Miaka sighed in relief, and she let Yui drag her along the way. 

They finally reached their first period class, and they both burst inside the door. They were panting as they got there, both stopped at the teacher's desk to calm their breathing down, as everyone in class stares at them without them even noticing it.

"Well, well, well, look who finally showed up," Mr Takon announced, their English teacher.

"Oh hi Mr Takon. Well, I have a good explanation to why I'm late today, you see--," Yui apologized when she was suddenly cut off.

"It was my fault Yui was late Mr...ummmmm...whatever. Anyways, I'm new to this school, and Yui helped me get here," said Miaka.

"It's Mr Takon," he corrected," and don't you worry about anything. I was already informed of a new student coming in, and seeing Miss Yui Hongo not in classs today I knew that she must be with you. Don't know why I thought of that, but Miss Hongo has never been absent so that's that. I'm hoping that this won't ever happen ever again."

" It won't ever happen again," both girls chorused at the same time.

" Well, Ms. Hongo, go sit down at your assigned seat and as for you Miss Yuki," Mr Takon looked over his seating chart and said, " you'll be sitting next to...Mr Tamahome Sairo."

(A/N I just made up Tamahome's last name, and for the other characters too, except Miaka and Yui) He pointed to the seat where she was assigned to sit. Miaka froze when she heard the name, and she thought _ Oh please don't let it be him, please, oh please….  
_  
Miaka turned her gaze to where her teacher was pointing at, and she saw _HIM_. She met his eyes and they both stared at each other. Their gazes were transfixed at each other, and their gazes broke as the teacher suddenly coughed. He motioned Miaka to head to the seat so he can start the class.

Miaka slowly made her way to the seat, staring at Tamahome again. When she finally reached her desk, she averted her gaze away from Tamahome and looked at Yui.

Miaka looked at Yui with a pleading face. She totally did not want to see with this jerk, but she sat down anyways when Yui motioned her to sit down.

She looked at the teacher and she tried to listen to what the teacher was saying, but finds herself not being able to focus as she kept on thinking about Tamahome. She is clearly aware of his presence beside her, and she can't seem to concentrate.

Miaka peeked at Tamahome at the corner of her eyes, and she saw him staring off in the distance. His chin propped up against his elbows and Miaka unconsciously admired him.

She sat there staring at him when he suddenly turned his head and looked at her. She snapped out of her thoughts and met his gaze. She turned her head away and blushed furiously. _ Gah! He caught me looking at him_

She was shocked at the next action that Tamahome made. He leaned into her and whispered something in her ear, "Found my face interesting Mi-chan."

Miaka once again blushed furiously, her face turned very red. She gathered up all her courage, and leaned towards Tamahome and said, "I wasn't admiring your face baka. I was only thinking of ways to kill you that's all_ (a total lie)._ One more thing, don't you ever call me Mi-chan again. I prefer only for my friends to call me that ok, well, very close friends."

" Well, seeing that you're Yui's bestfriend, then you'll be hanging out with our group, and wouldn't you call that being friends."

" Whatever you say, now shut up, I'm trying to listen to Mr. Takon."

"Sure thing...Mi-chan."

"Why you...," she started but in turn she sighed and muttered "never mind"

She peeked in at Tamahome once again and found that he's looking out in the distance again, and so she decided to focus her attention to Mr. Takon. Then, she thought, Mi-chan huh? I like it...

A/N: Well, there ya go, hope u guys like it. I'm not really turning them into really big enemies, its just a mutual feeling. And, I think by starters, Tamahome will be teasing Miaka often. I'm not sure if I'll

be including the other warriors in here, but I'm sure Hotohori, Nakago and Tasuki are gonna be in it. If u want anymore pairings, don't hesitate to e-mail me: 

Ja ne! Reviews, reviews


	3. Dreadful Project and Yui's crush

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? Yes? No? Maybe so? oh, nevermind

A/N: I might not be updating for about 1-2 weeks after the holiday because school is starting again and I'm also working on my Inuyasha fanfic.

I'm not that sure ok.

To some of my reviewers:

ClassicElfRyoko: I really like your idea, and I'm thinking about it. But, I think I'll rather have Hoto like Miaka but then he'll fall in love with Houki after Miaka rejects him. I'm not that sure, but I'll think about it ok?

Minako-hime: School, and my other fanfic are the only ones that are holding me back, and my brother is always on the comp so its really hard for me, but I'll try to make chappies longer.

Umei-Akki-Tadashi-Ozawa: U feeling lots better now? Maybe you were sick or something? Hope u feel better now.

Kawaii-kero-Suppi: Thankz a lot..for reviewing both chappies of mine, being a loyal reader. Thanks

And to all my other readers, thanks to you guys too. WEll, here's chapter 3, enjoy!

Chapter 3: Dreadful Project and Yui's crush

Miaka stood up as the bell, signaling for lunch break, rang. Miaka grabbed her backpack and slung it on her shoulders, and she carefully picked up her books and nestled it on her arms.

"Miaka, let's go!" Yui cried. She stood at the doorway and waited for Miaka.

"I'm coming," Miaka headed to the doorway and followed Yui outside. They both walked through the hallway and talked nonstop, both heading to the quad area to meet Yui's friends.

"Come on Miaka, it'll be fun, and besides he seems to like it."

"I don't care! I don't want to have him as my partner for my first project for English." Miaka reminisced about the most dreadful thing that happened to her in her first period class.

_Flashback_

" Okay, I really don't want to give any home works, or projects to you guys yet until next week, but I think it will be better if you guys had something to work on," Mr. Takon announced to the class, " so I have decided to give you guys a small project and you guys will be partnered with someone."

The class sighed when they heard that they're getting partners to work with. Miaka looked at Yui and smiled at her. She was really hoping that she could get Yui as her partner for this one. She listened intently to Mr. Takon as he announced whom they're partnering with. 

"Don't you think it would be better if he partnered us both Mi-chan," Tamahome whispered in her ear. Miaka completely forgot that this handsome guy was sitting beside her, and she shivered at the mild contact she had with him.

"No, I don't really think that's a good idea at all, and stop calling me by that name ok."

"Whatever you say Mi-chan, but I really think that it's a good idea. Working with you means that we'll be having lots of time..together."

Miaka's heart started beating fast, she clearly knows that Tamahome is flirting with her, or maybe she just likes teasing her. Miaka felt her face turning red, she turned her head away and looked at Mr. Takon instead. Miaka tried to ignore him but she couldn't until she heard Mr. Takon announced Yui's name.

"Yui, you will be partnering with...Nakago."

Miaka's smile disappeared and it turned into a frown. She looked at Yui and Yui mouthed 'Sorry', and Miaka mouthed back ' that's okay' and smiled a bit but she couldn't hide her disappointment.

"So you wanted her to be your partner huh?" she looked at Tamahome and glared at him. Tamahome just smiled at her, and he cocked his head to the side.

Miaka looked at Yui once again, and she caught her looking at this blonde haired guy, who supposedly is Nakago. Miaka smiled at that, and she knew that thisguy is the lucky person that Yui has got a crush on.

_Yui didn't tell her, but she can always tell when Yui has got a crush on someone and vice versa. Miaka looked at Nakago and thought,"He's not that bad, he's okay for Yui."_

Tamahome caught Miaka looking at Nakago and back to her bestfriend and wondered what was going on. He just can't take his eyes away from this girl; it seems that he's starting to fall for Miaka. Tamahome ignored that thought," No I can't fall for her, I won't let myself. I'll just let it stay on the teasing, and stuff, but no I won't fall for her. I mean I've only met her today for chrissake"

Miaka turned her full attention back to Mr. Takon as he announced the remaining students to their partners. She finally heard him say her name out loud, but the words that came out of his mouth after that totally shocked her.

"Ms. Miaka Yuki, you'll be partnering with Mr. Tamahome Sairo," after that was said, Mr. Takon headed to the back to announce the other's partners.

Miaka covered her face with her hands and muttered," No, no, no, no, no, no," over and over again. Tamahome looked at her, and grinned. He leaned over to her ear, and whispered, "Well, it seems that Mr. Takon thinks its a good idea too."

Miaka looked at Tamahome and glared at him with evil eyes, and in return Tamahome just grinned back at her. Miaka looked at Yui once again, and Yui motioned her to calm down and accept it. Miaka sighed and she placed her head down on the desk.

" Ok, so now that you have your partners , let me tell you what the project will be all about," Mr. Takon said," you and your partners will be spending time with each other, trying to learn some insights about this person. You guys will have to gather infos about your character, things about their cultures, family, backgrounds, and that sort of stuff. You have a week to work on this and you'll be having an oral presentation for this. That's about it, remember one week everyone, so you can start workingon this maybe after school, or before school, or maybe even at lunch. Now, onto the lecture." 

Mr. Takon proceeded on teaching the class, but Miaka couldn't seem to hear anything that the teacher says. All she could think about is how she's gonna be spending time with Tamahome. 

_She saw Tamahome, his chin in his upturned palm, with a wide set smirk on his face._

End of flashback  
  
"Oh, Miaka, quit your whining. Tamahome isn't that bad, as I told you he's nice once you get to know him," Yui scolded.

"Easy for you to say. You don't even care anymore because you got that good looking blonde guy whom you have a crush on...what's his name again? Oh yeah, Nakago." Miaka said slyly.

"Huh? What are you talkin about Miaka. I don't have a crush on him, he's just a partner." Yui blushed furiously. Miaka instantly knew that Yui was lying and she started to giggle at how Yui's face turned beet red.

"Come on Yui, what do you take me for. I'm your best friend for God's sake, and I can instantly tell when you like someone."

" Alright, I had a crush on him since I first laid eyes on him, and he's actually one of my friends."

" Oh that's great!"

"No, its not. He treats me as a friend, and I don't see anymore than that," Yui sadly replied.

" Maybe you just don't see it, Yui, but I bet he has a crush on you too. I'll be looking on that."

"Thanks Miaka, for being such a great friend, but really its ok. Anyways, enough about me, Tamahome seems to like the idea of you two being partnered with each other."

"But can't you see I'm not. Yui, isn't there any other way for me to change partners with someone," Miaka plead.

I don't think so Miaka, Mr. Takon is pretty strict. The more you hate his idea, the more he will push it towards you. Come on, Miaka, give Tamahome a chance. He's a tease but, as I told you over and over again, he really is nice."

" Hmmm, maybe you're right. Alright, I'll cut him a slack, but I just hate the way he keeps calling me by this pet name."

"A pet name?" Yui looked at her with an intrigued look," so what is it?"

"Mi-chan."

"Oooohh, that's cute, and whatever you say anymore he won't stop calling you by that nickname."

" I'll make him regret it someday."

" Whatever Miaka, anyways, let's go!" Yui motioned for her to hurry up. Yui had a smirk on her face as she remembered the time when she and her friends played this game where you have to say something true about things you do, and as she still remembered, Tamahome confessed that he makes up pet names for girls that he seems to be falling for.

Yui's smirk widened as she realizes that Miaka's the first, and who she hopes would be the last.

A/N: So yeah, did u like it. Hope you did, I'll update tomorrow. I'm goin to sleep. C'ya later


	4. Meeting the Gang

Disclaimer: FY and Co. does not belong to me, and of course you guys know that right?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hiya guys, here I am back to annoy y'all again. hehehe ^_^. I got nothing to say today, so on with the story.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: Meeting the gang  
  
Miaka felt a bit nervous because of meeting Yui's friends. She's afraid that Yui's friends might not like her and that they   
  
won't want her to hang out with them. Yui tried to comfort Miaka because she could tell that Miaka's feeling very apprehensive  
  
because of meeting her friends.  
  
" Miaka, just relax. All my friends are nice, they won't try to bite your head off ya know," Yui explained for about the 10th  
  
time now.   
  
" Yeah, but still. What if they think that I'm not that good enough to be your bestfriend?" Miaka cried.  
  
" Miaka, you worry way to much. Calm down, shut up, relax."  
  
" But Yui-,"  
  
" I said shut up Miaka. They'll like you, trust me on that."  
  
" But if they don't?"  
  
" Then..ummmm...I'll kick their ass," Yui joked.  
  
" Alright then," Miaka chirped.  
  
Miaka felt herself calmed down a bit. She put on a smile on her face as they neared the table to where Yui and her friends hang   
  
out. However, Miaka stopped dead on her tracks when she saw Tamahome sitting at the table and she remembered that Tamahome  
  
hangs out with Yui too. Miaka saw Tamahome smiling, and she felt her heart beating, just seeing Tamahome smile made her heart flutter  
  
and yet she doesn't know why.  
  
  
  
" Miaka, are you okay. Why are you looking at Tamahome like that? You like him don't you!?" Yui asked ecxtiedly.  
  
" What!? No, I don't like him. I think he's a big, stupid jerk, and I totally do not like him." Miaka blushed furiously at the question  
  
that Yui shot at her.  
  
" Yeah, right," Yui said slyly," anyways, let's go!"  
  
Yui dragged Miaka over to the table where her friends were all chatting away happily. They stopped talking when they saw Yui along  
  
dragging a girl by her hands.  
  
" Hey Yui, who's the babe?" one of Yui's friends hollered.  
  
" Guys, this is my bestfriend Miaka, the one that I was telling you guys last week."  
  
" Ohhh," they all muttered.  
  
" Miaka say something," Yui whispered.  
  
" Ummmmm, hi you guys," Miaka fiddled with her fingers nervously as she spoke. She suddenly found the ground to be interesting  
  
and kept her gaze back down.  
  
Miaka saying hi to them seemed enough to break the silence. They all said their greetings, and the two girls came up to her and hugged  
  
her as a welcoming gesture. Miaka felt relieved at that, and she suddenly caught Tamahome staring at her again, and for once, he smiled back at her,  
  
not like a fake smile or a teasing one, but a real, original, welcoming smile, and Miaka couldn't help but smile back.   
  
Tamahome was glad that Miaka smiled back at him. He thought that she would just glare at him again, but instead she smiled at him, and   
  
Tamahome congratulated himself for not doing anything stupid this time.  
  
" Well, Miaka. Lemme tell you all their names, that's Tasuki and Soi," Yui pointed at the guy with red and spiky hair, and the girl with the long  
  
hair," and that's Nakago, you know him already right." Miaka looked at Nakago once again and looked back at Yui, and she couldn't help but grin.  
  
" And that's Houki, and Hotohori," Yui pointed at the purple haired teenage girl and the handsome guy with the long brown hair tied back in a ponytail,  
  
" Last but not the least, Tamahome." Miaka felt her stomach flutter when he Tamahome winked at her, she smiled a bit and turned her attention back to   
  
Yui.  
  
" So, are you guys gonna sit down or you gonna keep standing there all day," the guy named Tasuki said.  
  
Both girls sat down, Yui sat down beside Nakago, and Miaka sat down in the right side of Yui, and she realized that Tamahome is sitting next  
  
to her. She felt her body stiffened when her shoulders came in contact with Tamahome's. Yui grinned wide and Miaka glared evilly at her because she   
  
knows how much Yui is enjoying this.   
  
" So, when are we gonna start with our project Mi-chan." Tamahome asked Miaka while sipping his soda.  
  
" Whatever I do or say won't really stop you from calling me by that name huh?"  
  
" Nope."  
  
Miaka sighed and said," Oh well, anyways enough about that, about the project....well, when do you think is the better time to start with it."  
  
" Don't you guys dare to set up anything for tomorrow, its Saturday tomorrow and that means we're going shopping," Yui happily  
  
exclaimed.   
  
" Well, how about we start on it after school, then we'll just talk about it more tomorrow," explained Tamahome.  
  
" Uh, yeah sure," Miaka replied. She couldn't help but smile at how Tamahome is acting, it seems that Yui is right. He is kinda nice, and maybe  
  
this project will really help for me to get to know him better.   
  
" Told ya so," Yui whispered to Miaka.  
  
Miaka just nodded and started to eat the chips that Yui handed her. She peeked in the corner of her eyes to look at Tamahome. He was quietly  
  
eating his food, when they suddenly heard someone burp out loud. They all looked at Tasuki and he just grinned at them and muttered," oops, sorry."  
  
Soi, who was sitting beside him, elbowed him in the stomach. They all erupted into laughter, and Miaka giggled, and thought to herself, " They are all  
  
nice, I think I'll enjoy my time with them."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for now, its already 11:30 pm here, and I just finished watching Rurouni Kenshin, so yeah, I'm goin to bed. Nighty-night. x_x 


	5. Mr Handsome

Disclaimer: FY DoEsN't BeLoNg To Me DuH! : )  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, as I promised you guys two weeks, and there's the chappie. Obtw, chappies will be coming later as usual, because I gotta   
  
prepare for my finals, Feb 29 and 30. I need to study extra hard in Biology, I hate that class. Freshmen's didn't really have  
  
take that class, but I took it anyways. Just to keep up with the classes that I've written down that I should take, I'm in  
  
this AVID class, and had to take summer schools too. ANyways, on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: Mr. Handsome  
  
  
  
The bell rang, signaling the end of the school. Miaka's face was set in a smile, as she headed over to Yui's desk. She sighed  
  
as she watched her bestfriend gazing dreamily at the back of Nakago's head. Yui didn't seem to notice Miaka beside her, neither   
  
did she hear the bell rang. Yui watched as Nakago stood up, grabbing his backpack along with him. He turned around, only  
  
to catch Yui staring at him intently. His eyebrows raised as he regarded Yui with a questionable look.  
  
Miaka watched as her bestfriend's face turned bright red. She bowed her head down, pretending to tie the laces of her shoes.  
  
Miaka looked at Nakago, and she met his light blue eyes. She smiled at him sheepishly, and Nakago waved his hand as his goodbye.  
  
Yui watched the two at the corner of her eyes. As she saw Nakago leave, she stood up and grabbed the strap of her backpack, and  
  
nestled it on her shoulder.   
  
" He caught you staring at him, ya know?" Miaka stated the obvious.  
  
" I wasn't staring at him, I was staring at the blackboard, then he happened to turn around, and he thought I was staring at him."  
  
Yui said, her face turning bright red once again.  
  
" Riiiiiight," Miaka said slyly. She shook her head, and smiled to herself. * Oh Yui, you're so hopelessly in love*  
  
" So Miaka, where are you and Tamahome gonna meet up," Yui asked out of the blue.  
  
" Oh, ummm," Miaka blushed slightly," well, he said that he's gonna meet me at the big oak tree near the Quad area.." Miaka's cheeks   
  
burned as she remembered what Tamahome said about her getting to know him more and that maybe she'll start liking him more than a friend.  
  
Miaka wasn't sure whether Tamahome was just teasing her again, but yet again, he sounded serious, with a bit of gentleness in his tone.  
  
" Oh I see, well there he is," Yui pointed to the direction where Tamahome is. Miaka turned her head to find Tamahome, leaning against  
  
the tree. His black, shiny hair blown by the wind. His eyes were closed, hands jammed in his pockets. Miaka thought about how handsome  
  
Tamahome is.   
  
" Miaka, look at him, isn't he cute," Yui nudged, " not only is he cute, he's extra nice too. Well, maybe you don't think he's nice..yet, but you  
  
will later on. You're going to his house and learning more about him, and maybe, just maybe, you'll learn a lot of things about him, that even moi doesn't  
  
know."( MOI means 'me' . It's French okie ~_~)  
  
" He is starting to act nice to me, even if its only the first day of school, but what if he's just kidding around and he isn't serious at all?"  
  
" Miaka, don't have doubts about it ok. I've known that guy for a long time now, and he's just like that."  
  
" Yui, something seems wrong about Tamahome that I couldn't understand."  
  
" Like what?"  
  
" It's as if he's hiding something inside of him that he just couldn't get out. His outside is all flirty, stuff like that. But, I could feel something  
  
that is bothering him in the inside."  
  
" Ohhh, that," Yui averted her eyes away from Miaka.   
  
" What is it Yui?" Miaka looked at her questioningly.  
  
" Ummm, well, there's something that happened to Tamahome a long time ago when he was just a kid. The gang and me found out all about it  
  
just 5 months ago. He told us something about his past life, because we were in the verge of figuring it out. He said he trusted us well enough, and after  
  
he told us what happened, we kept still, and afterwards we tried to cheer him up. His usual self became alive once more, but we can still sense that inside  
  
he's still suffering. He just couldn't forget about it."  
  
" Why? What happened to him??"   
  
" Look, I can tell you, but then I don't want to. I mean I don't think I have the right to say it to anyone. Nobody else knows about Tamahome's past  
  
life, but me and the gang. Just give it time, and maybe, just maybe, he'll tell you about it."  
  
Miaka stared at Tamahome once again, still leaning in the tree, in the same position as he was a while ago.   
  
" Miaka, go. He's waiting for you, I don't think you want to stay all night long in his house...or do you?" Yui slyly teased.  
  
" Oh for heaven's sake Yui. Leave me alone. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow k, bye," Miaka waved at Yui's retreating back. She turned around once  
  
more to find Tamahome looking straight at her. Her heart pumped and she felt her cheeks burning, as Tamahome smiled teasingly at her. She walked towards   
  
Tamahome, and Tamahome's eyes followed her as she made her way towards him.  
  
( A/N: Tamahome's past isn't that bad, well I think it isn't that bad. Oh what the heck am I saying, it is sad. It's about Tama's parents ok. Anyways,  
  
on with the story.)  
  
" So, should we get going?"  
  
" Hmmmm, just a minute more." Tamahome closed his eyes and breathed the air. Miaka looked around her, and she too, closed her eyes, and listened  
  
to the birds chirping. The wind blew her long hair, and she smiled at the refreshing feeling that she's receiving.  
  
Without her knowing, Tamahome was watching her closely, a smile set on his face. He made his way to Miaka, and he put his shoulders around him.   
  
Miaka jolted at the sudden contact, and her eyes popped open. She looked at Tamahome as he said," Let's go." Miaka made no attempt to shrug Tamahome's  
  
arms off of her. She relaxed in his arms and let him lead her to his house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry that this chappie is short. I'll make the other one longer. I wasn't thinking about updating this fanfic until next Saturday, because I was gonna update   
  
my Inuyasha fanfic first. But then, all my files got deleted, so I'm still looking for my IY fanfics. Stupid comp, grrrrr. Now, I'm gonna send e-mails to my readers  
  
in that fanfic, not to expect any updates this month. Maybe next month, if I don' find it, 'cause I'm gonna do it all over again, and I'm really having a hard time.   
  
Finals are coming up, I can hardly keep up in my Bio class, I need to study extra hard. Oh, and sometimes, check my biography section, 'cause I'll be putting   
  
up dates to when I'm gonna update next. Ok, I gtg, Ja ne! x_x 


	6. Mansion and old bestfriend

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yugi does not belong to me, oh heck, you already know that!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: :::sigh:::: Finals are finally over ::phew::: I think I did good on all of them, well except Bio and English.   
  
Those two are my honors classes, and boy I thought the one for English will be a piece of cake, but it wasn't.   
  
I just hope I get a good grade on the two them because it will affect our grade by 10%, and it will affect my  
  
grade a lot because honors classes affects your GPA a lot more than the regular classes do. Thankz to all  
  
my reviewers btw,:  
  
Kate  
  
Moonlight-Miko  
  
Azure Angel Venus  
  
Kawaii-kero-suppi  
  
ukyo16: I've watched everything, from the 52 epi, through the OVA's and Gaiden. I'm planning to buy the boxsets  
  
too, I wanna see it again ^_^ Well, keep up on saving your money  
  
magiabruxa  
  
littlexgurlz  
  
DogDemonKinoke  
  
Minako-hime  
  
niccw55: Yeah, I'm done with Bio and I hope I did good on it.  
  
ClassicElfRyoko: I really like all your ideas, but the fluff won't be coming right now. Wait for it. soon hehe  
  
If I missed anyone, gomen. ANyways, here's the next chappie  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6: Mansion and old bestfriend  
  
  
  
Miaka was amazed at the sight that is in front of her eyes. Tamahome's house sure is bigger than   
  
hers, the house almost...no...it is a mansion. Tamahome held on to her arm and led her inside.   
  
Tamahome opened the huge, heavy, oak doors and went in. Miaka was dazed at the sight. The   
  
house was finely built, with a huge golden chandelier hanging on the ceiling. The room sparkled, as if it was  
  
covered with glimmery fairy dusts. ( Ok, pretty stupid, but can't think of anything)  
  
" Wow," Miaka exclaimed. She turned to look at Tamahome, and he just shrugged in a nonchalant   
  
way. As if everything he has doesn't matter to him at all. " Dang, you're rich," Miaka couldn't help but saying.  
  
" You came here to learn stuffs about me, not about the house remember," Tamahome took his hands  
  
from Miaka's arm, and jammed it into his pockets. " Shall we get going?"  
  
" Hey, don't blame me about not being able to stop myself from drooling because of this house," Miaka   
  
said sarcastically. " I didn't know until now that you actually live in a big mansion like this."  
  
" Not a good time to talk about the mansion right now, come on let's go. I think my cousin's upstairs practicing   
  
her guitar." Tamahome started walking towards the stairs.  
  
" Oooohhhhh, someone is actually the music type in your family. How about you? Do you play any instruments?   
  
Do you even listen to music?" She followed closely to Tamahome, trying to keep up with his strides on the steps.  
  
" You can ask me that later. For now, let's head on to my cousin. I told her that a friend of mine is coming  
  
today, I called her a while ago. I always have to inform them if someone's coming home with me, its just a thing we do  
  
ya know."  
  
Miaka suddenly found the floor interesting. She's playing everything that Tamahome just said in her mind.  
  
* Did he just say that I was a friend of his? Hmmmm, okay maybe he's not that bad.* Miaka smiled to herself, and  
  
looked up to find Tamahome walking backwards and staring intently at her.  
  
Her eyebrows rose, " What?" Instead of replying, Tamahome turned around, and had a peaceful smile in   
  
his face. He finds himself rather very attracted to Miaka, a girl he just met, it hadn't even been a day yet.  
  
" Hey, are we there yet, I'm tired of walking."  
  
" You're such a weakling Mi-chan. Come on, we're almost there." Tamahome tugged her arm, and Miaka   
  
rolled her eyes and followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They arrived at the music room, as what Tamahome said it was. Miaka could instantly hear the sounds of a   
  
guitar being played. Tamahome opened the door with ease, and peeked in. He motioned Miaka to come in with a simple   
  
wave of his hand. Miaka followed him inside, and she saw someone sitting in the small couch on the side, beside the piano.   
  
Miaka was a bit startled when Tamahome leaned in and whispered to her ear, " That's her, that's my cousin."  
  
Miaka couldn't see her face because she wasn't facing them, but she had a long violet hair. Miaka listened intently  
  
to the music that was echoing through the room. The plucked harmony brought a soothing sound to Miaka's ears, although,  
  
that music kind of reminded her about something..or..someone.   
  
Tamahome's cousin started humming out the tune, as she plucked the strings of the guitar, unaware of her two   
  
visitors. She started to sing out loud, " ~ I would always be here for you, just call my name and I'll be there, 'cause I am your   
  
bestfriend."  
  
Miaka started humming the tune too, not noticing herself actually singing the song too. "~ I'll be your protector,   
  
defender, whatever you want me to be, 'cause I am your bestfriend." Miaka sang the last sentence out loud, and the music  
  
suddenly ceased.   
  
Miaka blinked at what she just did. She noticed Tamahome giving her a dazzled look, and she turned her head   
  
around as she heard someone said her name, " Miaka!!"  
  
The girl was now standing up, looking at her with bewilderment, and for a moment there she doesn't know who   
  
that girl is, then out of nowhere, Miaka yelled out, " Nuriko?!"  
  
" Miaka?!"  
  
Miaka ran up to Nuriko and hugged her, " What the heck are you doing here," both blurted out in unison.   
  
Miaka explained everything, and a long conversation erupted between them. Tamahome watched them both,   
  
and decided to find a place to sit down. He slumped down into the nearest couch that he saw, and laid his head back   
  
and listened to the two's conversation. (A/N: I'm making Nuriko a girl in this one, I just can't find a spot to where I can  
  
put her as a guy, so sorry.)  
  
He just found out that Nuriko and Miaka are actually bestfriends back in Miaka's old school. He was relieved   
  
that Nuriko liked Miaka, because when Nuriko dislikes someone, she tries to seperate them from Tamahome. Well, no one  
  
actually went through to that one yet, but Tamahome still is nervous.  
  
" Hey Tamahome, you never told me that your cousin is actually Nuriko."  
  
" Well, you never asked," Tamahome replied sarcastically. He's a bit annoyed that Miaka isn't spending her time  
  
with him instead.  
  
" Oh shoot," Miaka didn't even reply to Tamahome's sarcastic response," my mom's gonna kill me, I told her  
  
I'm gonna be home before six, and its already past 6. I gotta go," Miaka picked up her bakpack that was laying on the   
  
ground, and was about to say her goodbyes when Tamahome held her in the arm.  
  
" We haven't even worked with the project yet and you're going already?"  
  
" I'm so sorry, maybe we can do it tomorrow."  
  
" Tama, let go of Miaka and let her go home. I've encountered her mom before, and one time when we  
  
came home late, her mom was so furious about it. So unless you wanna see her step into this house again, you'll let  
  
her go now." Nuriko stood up, picked up her guitar, and made her way to the door. " See ya Miaka, take her to the door  
  
Tama."  
  
Nuriko walked out and closed the door behind her. Tamahome let go of Miaka's arm, and said," Ok, I'll  
  
let you go now. We can't work tomorrow or the next day either. I'm gonna be out of town. Me and Nuriko have to go   
  
visit a cousin of ours that just came from America."  
  
" Oh I see, that's ok, we still have Monday and Tuesday to finish the work." So that means, you won't be   
  
coming with us tomorrow to the mall?"  
  
" Guess not, but don't you dare turn to any other guy alright," Tamahome winked at her playfully, and Miaka  
  
just rolled her eyes in reply.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tamahome led her to the door, and asked, " Do you want me to drop you off? Its already dark outside and I   
  
don't want you to go out there alone."  
  
" No need to, I just called my mom to pick me up, and good thing she didn't get mad, or maybe she did but   
  
when I told her about Nuriko, she seemed glad."  
  
Beep, Beep. A car honked outside, which means that Miaka's mom is outside. " So, I guess I'll see you on   
  
Monday. Bye."  
  
" Alright bye," Tamahome watched as Miaka went down the steps. She stepped in to the car, and waved   
  
back to him, and he waved back and watched as the car disappear from view. " Bye, Mi-chan."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Is this a long chappie for ya guys, I can't believe that six chapters I've written is only based on one day. I didn't notice that  
  
but oh well. And as I expect from you guys, REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW ^_^ Next chappie will be when Tama gets back and   
  
goes to Miaka's house 


	7. Drive to the mall

****

****

****

**FuShIgI YuGi doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Ms. Yu Watase, greatest manga writer ever...for me she is!**

****

****

****

**A/N: Remember when I said in the last chapter that Tama's gonna be over at Miaka's place. Well, I decided not to do that, those other chapters were only based on Miaka's first day...which was Friday. I was gonna make this chapter based on Monday when Tama gets back, but forget about that...I'm making this one about Saturday, when they were heading to the mall. Sorry it took so long....and to my reader Chiriko 7...I don't know when I can finish 'cause this one I think has a lot of chapters to go on still.**

****

****

**Chapter 7**: **Drive to the mall**

" So, you met his cousin..kewl," Yui muttered as she munched on her potato chips. Miaka came over to Yui's house before they go to the mall with their other friends. They used to do this a long time ago, before they go to any of their gigs, they both plan out what they're wearing and stuff. Miaka decided to come an hour earlier before their friends pick them up. Hotohori's gonna be bringing his BMW over. They talked all about this yesterday on the phone, actually..it was only the girls, they just called up the guys to inform them.

" Well, I already know Nuriko and it was fun talking to her after a long time, ya know just to catch up wtih things," Miaka said while trying to find a decent show to watch on tv to pass the time.

" So, what did you learn about Tamahome?" Yui asked slyly. She suddenly took the remote out of Miaka's hands since she keeps on changing the channel.

" Well, nothing at all. Me and Nuriko talked the whole time and I didn't know that it was almost itme for me to go home. Tamahome didn't even tell me that it we were talking for hours, he just sat there listening to us I guess."

" You wasted 3 hours of your time without even talking to Tamahome at all?!" Yui blurted out.

" Well, sorry.....anyways, we still have Monday and Tuesday to work on it. He said he's gonna come over at my house on Monday to get info's about me, and we can work on his side on the same day too. Anyways, we still have 45 minutes left to talk before the guys pick us up......gimme some of those potato chips!" Miaka said.

Yui shook her head because of Miaka's slow uptake of taking advantage of the time she spent with Tamahome. " Well, aren't you disappointed that Tamahome's not coming with us to the mall?"

Miaka stopped digging in to the bag of potato chips and looked up. She remembered about that, Tamahome said he couldn't come because he was going out of town and wouldn' t be coming back until Monday. Miaka sighed to herself and realized that she was actually disappointed that Tamahome couldn't go.

" I knew I should have called Tamahome last night and forced him not to go. Dang it!" Yui slapped her forehead, hating herself for not taking an action.

" No, its okay. You shouldn't try to force him not to go to that thing, besides its actually better if he's not there so he wouldn't keep on annoying me," Miaka stated which was a big total lie since she really wanted him to go even if he was annoying. Even though she only known him for one day, she was starting to like that guy even if he kept on annoying her.

Yui looked at Miaka, knowing that her bestfriend really was disappointed. She went over to Miaka and patted her on the back which startled Miaka since she was so deep in thoughts. She looked at Yui and the confused look on her face turned into an evil glance as she saw Yui sympathizing with her as if someone just died. Yui opened her eyed, only to be faced with an evil looking Miaka. Yui sweatdropped and stopped patting her on the back and scooted away from Miaka as possible and focused her attention to the TV.

Miaka stopped giving Yui an evil look and turned to the clock, _" 30 more minutes...."_

__

__

_**30 minutes later......**_

A BMW car honked outside Yui's house and Miaka and Yui bursted out of the house. After they said their goodbye's to Yui's mom and dad, they both headed straight towards the parked blue BMW car. Tasuki stepped out from the car and yelled out, " Hurry up babes! Or else, we'll leave you here in the --" Tasuki wasa cutted off as Soi grabbed his hand and pulled him back inside.

" If you don't shut up, we're gonna leave **YOU** here," Soi threatened which made Tasuki shut up. Yui and Miaka got in the car and received warm smiles from everyone, while Nakago, who was sitting quietly on the front with Hotohori, just gave them a nod and turned back. Nakago really isn't much of a cheerful person to talk to, but he is nice and mysterious which makes him the guy to love. Yui and Miaka sat together by Houki on the other side, and Tasuki and Soi on the very back, with one free seat on their left side.

" It's really sad that Tama-chan isn't here with us, for our first mall trip with babe over here," Tasuki mentioned to everyone referring to Miaka as the babe.

" Yeah, it really is. Tasuki, stop calling Miaka 'babe' or else you'll get a punch from me. Nobody can call my bestfriend here a 'babe' unless its Tamahome," Yui stated.

Everyone laughed at Yui's statement which only caused Miaka to blush deep red, " Yui-channnnn, stop it," Miaka begged. It only caused everyone else to laugh, even Nakago laughed a little to himself, which caught the attention of everyone else. They all looked at Nakago amazed, even Hotohori was staring at him from the corner of his eyes.

" What? Why are you all staring at me like that? Its almost as if you guys never heard me laugh in my whole entire life," Nakago blurted out.

" Actually, its very rare....we have to catch this on tape. Who has a video cam--" Tasuki was suddenly cut off as Yui punched him hard on the head, leaving him unconscious.

" You should just shut up for once. Gomen Nakago-sama," Yui turned back to Nakago and apologized, " it is true, we really hardly hear you laugh like that at all."

" Well, there isn't really much to laugh about now is there?" Nakago turned his attention back to the road, smiling to himself which Hotohori caught, still peeking at the corner of his eyes but dared not to tell anyone else.

Yui sighed and suddenly smiled to herself. Miaka raised her eyebrows and turned to Houki whispering," Do you guys think its that obvious that Yui does looks like she has a crush on Nakago?"

" Yeah, everyone knows. We figured it out just a month ago and we also think that Nakago-sama knows about Yui-san's feelings but just chose to ignore it. We don't really know if Nakago feels the same way about her since nobody can really figure the guy out, " answered Houki.

" But in my opinion, I think Nakago likes Yui too, its just that he doesn't know that much about expressing feelings to anyone at all. That's why we have this guys here, Hotohori, Tamahome and even Tasuki to help him out in that area," Soi joined in with the other two's conversation.

The three nodded in unison while Tasuki still remained unconscious on the back. Yui still remained quiet in her seat, not noticing Nakago looking at her from the rearview mirror. Hotohori looked at all of them and shook his head....._ " How weird can this people get.....oh yeah, I'm one of them too."_

****

****

****

****

****

**A/N: I am really sorry if I haven't updated for a long time. Its just that I was in a writer's block on this story, and even though I don't have anything to do here, I was just too lazy to work on anything. and thankz to all those who reviewed..... and gomen for not updating. Reviews please**


	8. Scary movies and shopping

**Disclaimer: FuShIgI yUgI DoEsN't BeLoNg To Me........It BeLoNgS tO mS. yU wAtAsE........ yAy!!!!**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter =)**

**Chapter 8: Scary movies and shopping**

" Well, what store should we go first?" asked Soi. The seven of them were standing in front of the food court deciding where they should go first.

" I know, why don't we go take a bite to eat...." Tasuki suggested.

" You just ate an hour ago, before we went to pick up Miaka an Yui. Let your mouth take a rest even for just an hour," said Soi.

Yui shook her head and looked at Miaka. Miaka looked a bit sad because a certain someone wasn't with them. She nudged Miaka on the side and Miaka was snapped out of her thoughts.

" What is it?" Miaka asked.

" Ummmm, Miaka, what do you think we should do?" Miaka looked around and remembered that they were all talking about what to do first. She forgot since she was in deep thinking about Tamahome. She scolded herslef for thinking about that annoying guy again.

" I don't know....... maybe we can go watch a movie?" Miaka suggested to the gang. Yui smiled then her cellphone suddenly rang and she reached for it from her purse and a smile grew wider as she saw the number of the person calling. " Yeah, that's a great idea, I'll be right back ok," she went to the corner to take the call.

" Yeah," agreed Soi, " that's way, **_way_, **better than what Tasuki suggested. Then we can go shopping later on after the movies," Soi grinned at Tasuki which was returned by a 'feh' from him.

Yui returned to the gang with a big smile plastered on her face. Miaka looked at her bestfriend with a suspicious look on her face, as if she knows something she doesn't. Yui saw Miaka glancing at her and she just put on her best innocent smile.

" Should we get going?" Houki asked.

Everyone nodded their head and went off, Yui dragging Miaka on the elbow with that big grin on her face. She slyly turned to look in back of her and winked at the guy wearing blue jeans and black polo buttoned down that was hiding in the corner.

" Well, before we pick what movie we're gonna watch.... I recommend pick who you want to sit by," suggested Yui.

Everyone nodded their head except Miaka. She looked at the floor looking somewhat dismay. She knows that Yui will pick to sit in the middle of her and Nakago, but she just feels kinda disappointed.

Houki already chose to sit with Hotohori, Soi chose a sulking Tasuki and Yui's choice shocked Miaka. " I choose to sit with Nakago-sama," Yui smiled with a bit of a blush on her face which she tried to hide from him. She turned to face Miaka and said, "Don't worry, he already chose you," Yui winked at her and Miaka was left confused when suddenly someone exclaimed from behind--

" I wanna sit with Mi-chan," Tamahome walked towards Miaka and put his arms around her shoulders while Miaka looked up at him from the side. Tamahome looked down and winked at a shocked Miaka.

" Hey, Tama! What's up? We all thought you were goin out of town," Tasuki exclaimed. Everyone was looking at him while Yui was giggling to herself because of the look that Miaka had on when Tamahome came.

" I decided to stay since I don't want Miaka here to be all alone with ya guys."

" Well, I think we should get going now," Nakago blurted out which snapped everyone back to the agenda. Whenever Nakago talks, its sure to break the silence in fear of what he could do if noone was listening to him.

" Alright then, let's go people!" Yui ushered while she grabbed on to Nakago's arms and dragged him off inside. Miaka snapped back and got over her shock. Tamahome nudged her gently on the side, smiling at her. Miaka smiled back, she took hold of Tamahome's arm which startled him a bit and they followed after the others.

* * *

{ Seat alignment: Tasuki/Soi/Houki/Hotohori/Nakago/Yui/Miaka/Tamahome}

" Hey, Soi, pass me the popcorn," said Tasuki.

" I can wait for a please you know," Soi added in. Tasuki rolled his eyes while Soi just laughed and handed the popcorn to him. Houki and Hotohori were both talking about school, Yui and Nakago were talking about the class project while waiting for the movie to start.

" You really wanna see this movie Mi-chan?" asked Tamahome. He sat at the farthest end, sipping his soda. They were waiting for the movie to come on. The guys chose a scary movie with the addition of Yui and Soi. Only Houki and Miaka didn't vote, Houki didn't care about the movie that they watch while Miaka really doesn't like scary movies at all.

" I didn't really have a choice since I was out-voted now did I? And please, can you stop calling me Mi-chan...I mean its cool and all but I'm starting to hate that nickname. If you consider yourself as my friend, call me Miaka," Miaka replied sarcastically. Tamahome just laughed, this was the first time that Miaka seem to enjoy talking to him at all.

"Oh ok then,well, this thing isn't that scary. It's just about some stupid, dead, old zombies killing people," Tamahome glanced at Miaka only to see her shutting her eyes and shaking quite a bit from fear, which brought a worried look on Tamahome's face.

**A/N: I know, its not that scary...but I'm making Miaka here really scared of any frightening movies.**

Tamahome placed his arms around Miaka's shoulders once again but this time, instead of Miaka stiffening her body, she relaxed into Tamahome's arms which brought a smile to his face. Unknown to them, Yui and Nakago were observing them, Yui smiling to herself and Nakago just sitting there watching them from the corner of his eyes.

_" Maybe she's the girl destined to soften Tamahome's heart and finally get over the fear of loving someone. He's still harboring some bitterness somewhere deep inside his heart, for what happened to his mother and his chidhood friend, still blaming himself for what happened,and having Miaka by his side, he finally might learn to move on."_

The lights started to go out, the movie was about to start and Miaka shivered at the thoughts of seeing dead zombies, _" Oh great! Another nightmare tonight.....gotta ask if I can sleep in Keisuke's room tonight."_

Tamahome looked at Miaka, seeing that she was thinking about something. He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear, " Don't worry Miaka, I'm right here. When you get scared you can hug me as tight as you want."

Miaka laughed, " Really tight that I might result in killing you?"

" Just as long as you're gentle with me," Tamahome stopped to think for a second, " actually, forget about that. I don't want to die yet since I hardly even know you. I wanna get to know you better," he moved his body a bit closer to Miaka and pulled her closer.

" Well, when I watch scary movies and I freak out at times, I don't even know what I'm doing to the person sitting beside me. Who knows, you might end up dead once the movie's over," Miaka joked.

" Oh well," Tamahome rested his head on top of Miaka's head which caught her by surprise a little bit.

" I guess I can try not to kill you, but if you do die, please don't haunt me."

" Hmmmm, that's actually a good idea," Tamahome replied back. Then they both started laughing which annoyed Yui.

" Ok, I really like it that you guys feel so comfy with each other now, but can't those things wait up until the end of the movie. If you two don't shut up for now, **_I'm _**gonna be the one who's ending up killing both of ya," Yui threatened, which was enough to shut both of them up.

**A/N: I know that I'm not really putting an emphasis on the other characters like Hotohori etc. but I will later on in the story. For now, I'm just focusing on making this two get close to each other, and I'm having a hard time on thinking up how I'm gonna form relationships from the others. So yeah...on with the story. And about ****Tamahome's past, it involves his mother and a girl......... won't tell you yet =p**

_

* * *

_

_After the movie_

" Man that movie was tight!" Tasuki exclaimed. They just got out of the movies when Tasuki started blabbering about the movie.

" Yeah, but you were holding on my arm real tight halfway through the movie," Soi complained which bursted Tasuki's excitement. Tasuki just growled at her, while Soi just laughed and held on to his arm, " I love making fun of you, did ya happen to know that?"

" Yeah, it seems to be your favorite hobbie Soi. Although, I did see Tasuki-kun holding on to Soi's arms during the movie," Houki added. Everyone just laughed as they kept on walking, not thinking where they're going next.

" Well, at the beggining of the movie, someone was already scared," Yui glanced at Miaka who was walking right beside her, with Tamahome on the other side and still has his arm around her shoulders, " but good thing Tama-chan was here to comfort my dearest friend Miaka!"

" Yui-chan," Miaka blushed as everyone started smiling slyly at her, while Tamahome just tried to act all cool.

" Hey Tama-chan, I caught a glance of you and Miaka-chan a while ago during the movie, and it seems to me you were taking advantage of the moment Miaka-chan was so scared," Tasuki teased, " you were leaning in so close to her. You were even resting your head on top of hers," Tasuki mimicked the scene.

" I don't think he minds at all that you're making fun of him, but you seem to be really embarassing Miaka," Hotohori pinpointed.

Tasuki looked at the blushing Miaka, " Hey, was just playing with you..sorry."

" Ah, that's okay," Miaka replied back. Yui smiled at her and decided to change the topic.

" So what do you guys wanna do now?"

" ........SHOPPING!" the girls exclaimed out loud. The boys including Tamahome all stiffened up, the girls noticed it and rolled their eyes. Miaka grabbed Tamahome by the arm, while the other girls did the same.

" Hey, let's go to that one," Soi pointed at a store loaded with jewelries, different kinds of accessories and hats. The girls nodded in unison and dragged the guys over there.

" NOOOO!!!!" complained Tasuki.

" Shutup," snapped Soi.

" Can't you girls go by yourselves in there?" asked Nakago but stopped with a sweatdrop as Yui stared at him with puppy eyes. He shook his head and continued on to follow.

" I think I need to go to the bathroom," faked Hotohori, but as Houki can see clearly through him she didn't stop to listen in to him.

" How about we'll wait for you girls here outside?" Tamahome asked, desperate to find an excuse.

" Come on Tamahome, it's not that bad," reassured Miaka, " you can go help me look for some cute jewelries." Tamahome sweatdropped at the mention of the word 'cute'.

" Please...." begged Miaka, " everyone else is in the store already see?"

Tamahome sighed, " Alright, alright."

Miaka smiled and muttered a 'thank you' and dragged him in the store.

**A/N: This chapter was pretty long right? Well, hope ya guys liked it....Please review my story, it motivates me to keep writing and to do it really fast. Btw, if you were wondering how old they are, well here's the scoop: They're all sophomores, Miaka/ Yui/ Soi/Houki are all 15 yrs olds, it doesn't fit for Soi and Houki I know but that's just the way it is. And all the guys are 16 yrs old. And please, do review readers. READ AND REVIEW! please.....**


	9. Mood Swings

**DiScLaImEr: FuShIgI yUgI dOeSn'T bElOnG tO mE oR yOu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate this {''' '''}**

****

**A/N: Thankz 2 those who reviewed, but I only got a few reviews. Come on people keep reviewing or I won't continue this story. Of course the writer wants feedback to their stories and if they receive only a few, nothing motivates them to keep writing. I saw a lot of you who put me in the author alert thing, but you guys didn't review. Come on, please review.**

**Chapter 9: Mood swings**

" Miaka, how come you're so quiet? You also look pretty worn out" asked Yui. They were at the quad area waiting for the bell to ring.

Miaka shook her head, " Nothing...just tired, _really_ tired, not in the mood."

" Well, what time did you go to bed last night?"

" At 9..."

" That's pretty early, but you're still tired?"

" I **went** to bed at nine but I didn't get to sleep, oh say, until 4 am"

" Why is that?" Yui tried to tie her shoelaces, raising her feet up in the air with the bag of potato chips in her mouth.

" Keisuke," Miaka yawned, " hanging out with Tetsuya....singing...really loud.....mom didn't care." Miaka put her head on the table looking really worn out. " Then, had a bad morning....stupid alarm clock wouldn't stop ringing, woke up at 6....STUPID KEISUKE!"

" You should have called me so I could have come over and beat up Tetsuya and Keisuke. You know they're pretty scared at me, especially Tetsuya," Yui bragged. Miaka didn't even raise her head from the table.

Yui looked around the quad area and saw Tamahome and the gang walking from the distance. " Hey, Tama-chan! Guys! Right over here!" yelled Yui, waving her hands in the air.

Miaka still has her head on the table as Tamahome and the others jog over to their table. As soon as they reached the table, Tasuki yelled out, " Ohayo Yui-chan! Ohayo Miaka-chan."

Yui clamped her hands on her ears, wincing, " Not too loud Tasuki. I swear I felt like my eardrums were gonna burst." The others laughed, saying their greetings and Tamahome looking down on Miaka.

However, Miaka didn't even bother to look up even though she was awake. She was just too tired to even look up or wave her hand. Tamahome sat down beside her, " Morning Miaka!"

The others, upon hearing Tamahome greeting Miaka, all looked at Miaka because she didn't even say hi to them. Nakago sat down beside Yui and elbowed her, " What's wrong with her?"

" Tired.....really tired. She's not in the mood to talk. We're just hanging out in here, waiting for the freakin bell to ring. She's awake by the way, just resting her eyes."

Everyone 'ooh-ed', Tasuki was about to open his big mouth again but Soi clampered her hand on his mouth. Tamahome cast Miaka a concerned look and said, " Then you should have stayed home today. You know we have 6 hours of school and I haven't known anyone that can stand that long."

" Well, prepare to be amaze guys. Those things happens to Miaka a lot of times, mainly because of her brother from college," Yui bragged, " Always comes in once a month and stays up late. Sometimes, his mom shuts him up or I do, other times we just leave them alone."

" Don't worry about me," Miaka muttered, raising her head from the table, " I'm tired alright, but I'll be able to hang on until the end of the day and besides, " Miaka turned to Tamahome, " we have to work on our English project. We have until today and tomorrow, we haven't even started anything yet! We're scheduled to go to _yawn_ my house today remember?"

" Yeah I remember that but still. I could have come over at your house after school, then you'll be much more energized before we start working. You're really stupid you know that," scolded Tamahome.

The others watched as the two talk back to each other, Miaka starting to get ticked off and Tamahome angrily scolding her in a corcerned way, but was startled as the bell rang. " Time to go guys!" Hotohori said. Everyone gathered their belongings so as Miaka and Tamahome.

Miaka yawned one more time, she then picked up her backpack, nestling it on her shoulder. She stood up but was startled as Tamahome picked her up, placing her on his back giving her a piggyback ride.

" Hey, I can walk you know!" yelled Miaka although Tamahome pretended he didn't hear her.

" Just let him Miaka-chan. He's just trying to be nice, you should take advantage of this since he hardly does this to anyone. He usually keeps quiet or sometimes really annoying in a funny way that you just wanna slap him," said Hotohori.

Tamahome started walking and Miaka knowing that he's not about to listen to her decided to give up. She sighed, leaning her head on his back, relaxing her body, which finally brought a smile on Tamahome's face as he started walking to class, following behind the others. Yui walked beside Tamahome along with Nakago.

She glanced at the two then looked at Nakago. Nakago took a peak at the two lovers, then at Yui. He smiled at her which made Yui blush but they kept on walking.

" Thanks," Miaka mumbled under her breath. Tamahome turned his head slightly and whispered to her," You're welcome."

* * *

**_RINGGGGGGGGGGGGG_**

****The final bell rang indicating that school is finally over. Miaka got up from her desk, yawning and stretching her arms up high. Miaka turned to Tamahome, who was putting his books on his bag, with a big smile on her face, " Told ya I can do it! I got through the whole school day without passing out!"

" You didn't pass out alright, but you did fell asleep. Thanks to Soi and Tasuki right there," Tamahome pointed at the two who were busily talking about the project, since they were also transferred to their class just this morning, " they were able to hide you behind them while you were fast asleep. Now, you're actually in the mood to talk to me."

Miaka stuck out her tongue at him which he replied with a grin, not knowing Nakago was beside them all the time. Nakago just raised his eyebrows and said, " Kids, do that somewhere else."

Miaka turned red and started to gather up her belongings when Yui and Houki came over.

" So, you and Tamahome-sama going to work with your project?" asked Houki.

" Uh yeah, he's coming over at my house today," Miaka replied.

" Isn't your brother home today?" asked Yui.

" Yeah, haven't seem him for about 3 months since he last visited us in America. When he came home yesterday, he brought along Tetsuya with him, and by the way, he said hi."

Yui and Miaka giggled while Houki looked at them weirdly. Yui used to have a crush on Tetsuya, but he couldn't return her feelings, but does act weird around Yui. He still thinks that Yui has a crush on him, that he's trying to impress her, even though she's just a friend to him.

" Hey, we should get going Miaka!" Tamahome said from behind. Miaka nodded her head then waved at the gang, " See ya guys tomorrow. I'll call you tonight Yui!"

" Alright, enjoy your time you two lovebirds," Yui teased.

" Oh shut-" Miaka was cutted off as Tamahome tugged her arm so they could get going.

" Don't worry we will!" Tamahome yelled back. Miaka was about to say something back but Tamahome dragged her outside. Everyone just laughed and watched as the two go off.

**A/N: Hey there, hope ya guys liked it =) Btw, even though this thing still has a lot of chapters to go I've already thought up of an ending. But, I have two diff endings on my mind and i'm torn between the two. The other one is a happy ending, while the other one is a sad ending. If I choose the sad ending, I'm gonna put up a sequel. Right now, I have a lot of good ideas for the sad one, and also for the sequel. If it ends up with the happy ending, I ain't having a sequel. Which one do you guys want? Tell me in the reviews. **


	10. Almost been kissed

**Disclaimer:**Two words: Not mine!

A/N: Thankz 2 those who reviewed. To meyojojo, well, the sad ending of course won't be good, but it will have a sequel. Btw, sometimes u guys should check my profile and stuff, 'cause I sometimes put there when I'm gonna update. To my other reviewer: Miaka: were u just kidding around about the mr. thing, 'cause Yu watase is definitely a ms. or a mrs. Really sorry if I took so long to update, I went to San Jose last week and I came home Tuesday. Then I had to get my stuff for school ready, then I got sick my second day of school, and I still am right now. There weren't any ideas popping into my head about how to finish this chapter. I'm really sorry ok?

* * *

**Chapter 10: **Almost been kissed

Miaka took her keys out from her bag, Tamahome standing right beside her. She opened the door leaving her shoes in the side. Tamahome did the same and followed behind.

" Mom! I'm home," Miaka yelled opening the door for Tamahome to get in. Tamahome got in and closed the door behind him. He looked around the house, observing it.

" Hey Miaka! Mom's not here, she went to the st-" Keisuke started but stopped when he saw Tamahome. He raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

" Well where did she go?" asked Miaka, dropping her backpack on the couch. She looked up to see Keisuke looking at Tamahome suspiciously. " This is Tamahome by the way, a _friend_ of mine at school," Miaka emphasized the word friend seeing that Keisuke is starting to think that she brings guys that she doesn't even know.

" Oh I see, mom went to the store by the way, and Tamahome is here with me to work on our English project. We're supposed to learn stuffs about each other and we're having an oral presentation on Wednesday about it."

Tamahome lend out his hand, " The name's Tamahome Sairo."

Keisuke's eyes went wide open at the mention of Sairo, he held out his hand to Tamahome and shook it, " Sairo?! Are you related to the Sairo's who owns about 5 big top industrial companies here in Japan?!"

" Yeah, my grandfather is practically in charge of all those along with his son, which is my father, Kiro Sairo."

" Whoa, really nice to meet you. My name is Keisuke Yuki," Keisuke shook Tamahome's hand with a big smile on his face. Keisuke was trying to suck up to him because Tetsuya and him are interns in one of their company.

Miaka stood beside Tamahome in an awe. She never knew that about Tamahome, how he's rich and his parents are pretty famous.

Tamahome sweatdropped as Keisuke continued to shake his hand. Miaka seeing that, slapped Keisuke's hand away which startled him a bit. He coughed and said, " Sorry about that, anyways, I sure do hope that my _sister _here isn't annoying you at all. If she is, just tell me and I will scold her about that.

Miaka rolled her eyes, " Quit sucking up to him bro, it'll get you nowhere."

Keisuke looked at her with wide eyes while Miaka just stuck out her tongue at him. Tamahome watched the two then coughed to catch both their attentions.

" Oh, ummm, how about we start working on our project now huh?" Miaka asked with a sweatdrop.

" Sure," Tamahome smiled.

" Do you need anything Tamahome? How about some drinks and snacks. How about some-"

" Quit it Keisuke, of course I'll offer him those stuff. But you have to go now! We're gonna work here in the living room, while you go back to your room quietly," Miaka pushed her brother from the back to his room, " I'll be back Tamahome, just relax and sit down."

Tamahome watched as Miaka pushed Keisuke to his room. As soon as they were out of sight, he sighed to himself. He took a seat at the couch, putting his backpack near Miaka's. He leaned back, closing his eyes, not noticing Miaka walking towards him.

_" Oh please don't tell me he's fallen asleep," _Miaka thought to herself. She sat beside him quietly, checking if he really is asleep but she didn't notice that her face is just about an inch close to his face.

_" He looks so peaceful when he's asleep..and he looks so cute" _Miaka felt her heart race. She blushed deep red at that thought.

Tamahome felt someone sat on the couch beside him, knowing that it was Miaka, he pretended to be asleep. He suddenly felt her face close to his, so he opened his eyes and said," Boo," totally startling Miaka.

" Ahhhhhhhh," Miaka jumped back, her heart pounding so fast. Tamahome stiffled a laugh, watching Miaka's face. Miaka tried to calm her breathing down. She sat back on the couch, panting really hard.

Tamahome looked at her suspiciously, " What were you doing anyways? Were you trying to kiss me?"

" Me _pant _kiss you?! Yeah right! I was just checking if you were really sleeping," Miaka reasoned.

Tamahome thought about teasing her a bit, " What if I was asleep? Would you have taken advantage of me?" He scooted closer to Miaka whispering in her ear.

Miaka shivered from the warmth of his breath on her ear. She felt herself blushing again, her heart pounding from the sudden contact made. She turned to Tamahome, " I...I wasn't doing anything. I was just planning to wake you up if you were really asleep.'

Tamahome scooted his face closer to Miaka which made her jump back a bit resulting in which Tamahome is on top of Miaka at the couch. Tamahome grinned mischievously at the position they were in right now.

Miaka was about to sat up when Tamahome held her down, pinning her legs between his and holding both her hands on the side. He started to lean his face down to Miaka's face just to tease her a bit but stopped as his heart started to beat fast.

" Hey," Miaka turned deep red, " what the hell are you doing? Get off of me!"

Tamahome didn't seem to hear her as his gaze stayed transfixed at Miaka's brown eyes and lips. The desire to kiss her was overpouring in his body.

" Tama...home?" Miaka watched as Tamahome's face edged closer to hers.

" Hey Miaka, there's some food and drinks in the fridge if you guys......WHOA!" Keisuke barged in the living room, shocked at the sight that was in front of him. That seemed to snap Tamahome back to reality. He sat straight up and coughed, trying to hide his embarassment.

Miaka sat up, her face deep red. Keisuke stood there with his mouth partially open and his eyes opened wide.

Keisuke tried to broke the silence, " Ummm....Miaka, there's some snacks in the fridge and some cans of sodas. If you guys get hungry just take whatever you want. I have to go to my room and study. By the way, nice meeting you Tamahome, well you guys can go on doing whatever you were doing before."

" Keisuke!!" Miaka yelled staring at her brother with wide eyes, thinking of how he could imply such a thing like that. Tamahome remained quiet on the side, pretending as if he's looking fro something in his backpack. His face still deep red.

Miaka grabbed the pillow beside her and threw it right across to Keisuke. However it missed as he run upstairs with a big grin. Miaka was furious but she kept it to himself. She started to think of ways she could kill Keisuke later on but was startled to hear Tamahome's voice from behind.

" Sorry about that, I don't know what came over me."

Miaka sat back down, picking up her backpack that has fallen on the floor, " Uhhhh, forget about it. Anyways, I really think that we should start working on our project now."

Miaka couldn't hide her disappointment within herself though. She did want that kiss to continue on, she did desire to kiss him and she's totally pissed off because of the sudden interruption made by her brother. She's also disappointed that Tamahome didn't really want to kiss her.

Miaka sighed, " Well, I'll start off with you," she took out a piece of paper and a pencil, " tell me something about yourself."

Tamahome faced her with his notebook and pen, " I'll tell you something about myself, but I don't want you to include it on our project though. I want you to keep it a secret, just like I've had for 2 years now....." he said with a serious face.

That got Miaka to look up, _" Is he finally going to tell me about his past?"_

" Did you even hear me?"

" Oh, sorry. Yeah sure," Miaka put her paper and pencil down, " I won't interrupt, go ahead."

Tamahome took a deep breath thinking to himself, _" I'm about to tell it to someone again.....it took my friends a long time, but this girl...it hasn't even been a week that I've known her and yet I'm about to tell her about this. I think I'm falling for her....."_ he continued to gaze at Miaka.

" You can start now."

Tamahome snapped back to reality, he smiled sadly at Miaka and started, " It was 2 yrs. ago when it happened.............."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, but I had to end it here ) Hope you guys like it..... I need reviews to continue on with the story....... Please review ) Next chapter, you'll find out what really happened to Tamahome.


	11. Tamahome's Past unveiled

**Disclaimer: It's. Not. Mine. Okay. Understand? **

**Yes: Good**

**No: get a clue**

* * *

**A/N: I got sick of the petnames thing, so forget about it ok. Remember, when he use to call her Mi-chan, yeah forget it.**

**Chapter 11: Tamahome's past unveiled**

_2 years ago_

_A 14 yr. old Tamahome ran across the field, laughing while chasing a girl one year younger than he is. Her blonde hair fluttered in the breeze as she ran. Both their laughters echoing through the field._

_" Gotcha," Tamahome caught up to the girl, " I still run faster than you do Naomi!" _

_The girl called Naomi laughed, as Tamahome hugged her in the waist, pulling her down on the ground. Both stared at the sky, enjoying the silence._

_Naomi was the first one to break the silence though, " Tamahome, were you angry when you heard that we were actually engaged since we were 5 yrs. old."_

_" Well, at first I got mad when they told us just a week ago. I mean, this years I didn't know anything about that and I was just furious that they didn't even ask us."_

_Naomi's smile was replaced with a pout, " So you really didn't want to be engage with me?"_

_" Actually, after I thought about it, I was glad that they did that. Because now, no one can take you away from me."_

_Naomi smiled and leaned her head against him, closing her eyes, " I love you."_

_Tamahome looked at her ocean blue eyes and said, " I love you too."_

* * *

_" Tamahome, you only have to stay in America for 3 months. You'll continue your studies there while you cope with your father there, also taking over the companies that we own back there," Tamahome's grandfather reasoned with him._

_" You didn't even ask me if I wanted to take over your companies back there in America! You're always like that, first with the engagement now this! I'm only 14 yrs. old, but I've already made up my mind that I'm not taking over any of your companies there in America!" Tamahome yelled at his grandfather, Naomi by his side._

_" Look, you're only taking 3 months out of your life studying engineering in America, while trying to run the company with your father! After that, you'll be done and be back here, then go on with your regular studies. I know you're only 14 yrs. old, but it would be better if you start learning how my companies work now so one day I can turn over my business in your hands."_

_" But whoever said I wanted to be an engineer?!" _

_" I did! You're not about to disobey me young man, I'm deciding for you this time!"_

_" Who are you to decide for me anyways?! I'm only a 14 yr. old kid, yes that's right, but I know how to decide for myself, so just leave me alone!"_

_Naomi tugged his arm, " Tamahome, stop it. That's your grandfather that you're talking to."_

_" Heck, like I care. That old man right there is trying to take over my life!" Tamahome furiously shouted._

_" Tamahome, that is enough!" a voice came from behind. Tamahome turned around to find his mother staring angrily at him. She went over to her grandfather's side which made Tamahome even more angrier._

_" Lenae, you better discipline your son. He's starting to go against my wishes," Tamahome's grandfather calmly said to Tamahome's mother._

_" Tamahome, enough of that. I don't wanna hear anything more..." his mother scolded._

_" You're siding with him again mom?!"_

_His grandfather's gaze landed on Naomi, " Naomi, why don't you try to reason with your untamed boyfriend right there."_

_" Untamed?! Me?! Heck, why don't you look at yourself first!"_

_" Tamahome, that's enough! Stop it!" Naomi yelled which made Tamahome stop for a moment. " He's right, it wold be better if you go to America with your dad. Three months isn't that long Tamahome, the next thing you know you're back here in Japan."_

_Tamahome looked at her furiously, " You of all people, I thought you'll be siding with me on this one." Tamahome pulled his hand roughly away from Naomi's grasp, storming off. _

_" Tamahome, you get back here right now! Apologize to you mother, Naomi, especially me," Tamahome's grandfather said._

_" The hell with you! I hate you all," he eyed his grandfather first then his mother, " I hate you all," his gaze landed on Naomi. Naomi with tears in her face, hurt by what Tamahome said. Tamahome saw tears coming down her eyes and felt guilty, but his anger overpowered all that. Right now, all he feels is hatred for all these people. _

_He turned his back against them and started off for the stairs when he heard Naomi's voice. " Tamahome...."_

_" Naomi, I really thought that you were siding on me this time, but I guess you're just like them. I hate all of you.."_

_Lenae, Tamahome's mom, went to Naomi's side comforting her as she cried. She watched as her son ran up the stairs disappearing from view. Then she said to Naomi, " We should go now Naomi, come on I'll drop you off."_

_Naomi nodded her head, wiping her tears away and mumbled to herself, " I'm sorry Tamahome......"_

_Tamahome, his father and his grandfather all rushed in the emergency room at the hospital. Tamahome didn't say a word at all since he heard the news. Just minutes ago, they received a phone call telling them that there was an accident that happened to the car that Tamahome's mother and Naomi was in. _

_The truck wasn't functioning well, the driver trying to check what was wrong while driving, didn't see a truck coming in their way at all. _

_It was too late when the driver saw it, he tried to avoid it but ended up swerving out of out control. It crashed into a post light and tilted over, causing the gas to leak and ended up catching in fire. _

_No one else saw what happened, no one can tell whether there were any survivors when a car passing by saw it. They only saw Tamahome's mother, her body stuck underneath the car. _

_The guy that saw it immediately called for an ambulance, and seeing that the car was about to blow up, he gathered all his strength and tried to get the single body he saw out of there, succeeding in doing that._

_They bursted in but the doctor won't let them go in. " Mr. Sairo is it? Well, you can't go in. Right now, she's in very bad condition but we're trying our best to save her." _

_Tamahome butted in the conversation, " What about the girl that was with my mother? The one with the blonde hair, blue eyed 13 year old girl? Where is she? Is she gonna be okay?"_

_The doctor looked down on the floor and shook his head, " I'm afraid she didn't make it here. The car exploded already when the ambulance got there. The guy who called in only got your mother's body out of the car before it exploded. I'm really sorry, but right now, your mother is the one who needs help. All you can do now is pray for the best."_

_Tamahome sat down, speechless. The doctor nodded his head as a sign of leaving. Kiro Sairo, Tamahome's father nodded. _

_After the doctor left, Kiro looked at Tamahome's grandfather with a sad look. Tamahome's grandfather turned away and walked off, away from the two._

_Kiro sat down beside his son, " Tamahome, I know that you're-"_

_" I killed Naomi, and hurt mom. It's my fault," Tamahome blurted out._

_Kiro looked at his son with worried eyes, " Son, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident."_

_" If I didn't get mad at them....If I only stayed calm down...this would never have happened. I told Naomi and mom that I hate them and this is the consequence for all that. Mom won't be even dropping Naomi off if I didn't get all mad because I always walk her to her house. Dad, it's all my fault!" Tamahome cried._

_" Stop it Tamahome!" scolded Kiro, " it's no one's fault and especially not yours. Tamahome, please, the only thing we can all do for now is to pray for your mother's safety."_

_Tamahome nodded his head and remained sppechless for the whole night._

_" I don't know if she'll ever recover. Practically, she'll be confined in that wheelchair for a long time. There's a 50 chance that she'll recover from this, because of the accident, it totally traumatized her and smashed her legs. She can't talk because her brain was affected and she can't walk. She could recover, but it would take a long time and she would need the help of you, her family. You'll need to talk to her everyday, even though she doesn't respond back, just her hearing things around her would help. The nurse would take care of helping her walk, which you can also help with once in a while. However, I am sorry about all of this, I have to leave now," the doctor said._

_The doctor came over one week after she was released and finally told the Sairo family the results. Kiro and Tamahome's grandfather sat there speechless, while Tamahome sulked in the corner._

_" I'm sorry mom.....I'm sorry Naomi...." Tamahome mumbled to himself._

_End of flashback_

Miaka sat there speechless. She couldn't believe that something like that actually happened to Tamahome back then. She turned her gaze back to Tamahome but was shocked at the sight in front of her. Tamahome was crying! Tears were streaming down his face.

" I couldn't do anything. I felt so weak, my knees gave up on me and I found myself crying for a year. After that, I just kept that here inside my heart. Every night I would cry to myself, because of the guilt building up inside of me," Tamahome blamed himself.

" It wasn't your fault Tamahome," Miaka said gently.

Tamahome looked up with his tear stained face and what he did next startled Miaka a bit. He pulled her close to him to embrace her, enveloping her in a tight hug.

" Tamahome....."

" Miaka, of course it was my fault. All because of my anger towards them......." Tamahome cried on her shoulders like a little scared boy.

Miaka's eyes softened, she patted Tamahome on the back whispering to him, " Stop blaming yourself Tamahome. It wasn't any of your fault at all. It was an accident."

Tamahome shook his head as Miaka placed her arms around him too. " I couldn't control my anger at that time. I can't imagine that my last words to Naomi was that I hate her and to my mom..."

Miako cradled him in her arms, " It was an accident Tamahome. You had nothing to do with it, and deep inside I know you know that. You're just trying to blame yourself for what happened because you feel guilty that you got mad at them. But that's it, you need to move on Tamahome."

Tamahome didn't say anything back, he cried on to Miaka's shoulders like a little boy, desperate for a person's love.

* * *

**A/N: done, done, done ) Love it? wasn't that a bit sappy? Oh well... Please review ) One of them's about to figure out what his/her true feelings are for the other. So review, the more reviews, the faster I type. hehehe ) The next chapter also contains a song that I've come to adore as soon as I heard it. It's really cool. ) **


	12. Mixed feelings

**Disclaimer:** If Fushigi Yugi really did belong to me, I won't be wasting my freaking time writing fanfics, 'cause I can go around the world bragging about me being the author of FY. But, it doesn't belong to me, never has, never will. If it did, it's 2 gud 2 be true

A/N: You know what? Out of all the chapters I've done so far, this is the one that I truly enjoyed writing the most ) Btw, thankz to all the reviews. Love ya guys )

* * *

**Chapter 12: Mixed feelings**

Miaka walked to school thinking about what happened yesterday. After Tamahome told her about his past, she felt helpless as he cried on her shoulders. She couldn't find anything else to say but _'it's not your fault'. _After that, good thing is that they finished their projects for tomorrow.

Miaka sighed, "_We finished it all, I heard everything. I don't know but somehow I feel disappointed about something," _she thought to herself not hearing Yui calling her.

" Hey Miaka! Wait up!" yelled Yui. She kept on running trying to catch up with Miaka.

_" I feel sad because of what happened. His mother confined in a wheelchair and his girlfriend................dead."_

" Miaka, hold on! Wait for me!"

_" I didn't know that he actually fallen in love with someone.... but what about me?" _Miaka scolded herself when she said the last part about herself. She shouldn't include herself on this one. Could it be that she's jealous about Tamahome's childhood friend?

" Miaka!" Yui shoved her with a little force because she doesn't seem to hear her. Miaka turned around to see who shoved her and saw Yui with a pout on her face.

" Oh hey, Yui-chan!" greeted Miaka putting a smile on her face.

" Are you ok today?" asked Yui.

" Yeah, I'm okay...."

" Well, sorry that I didn't get to call you last night. I had to go to Nakago's house and work on our project," Yui hid her blush but Miaka didn't seem to notice as she stared at the ground.

" Uhhh, that's ok. I forgot about it anyways..." Miaka simply said. Yui glanced at her and figured something's wrong.

" What happened last night?"

Miaka sighed, " He told me his secret, about his mom and that childhood friend of his," both girls headed inside the school doors.

" He finally told you......."

Miaka went to the bathroom, Yui following right behind her. Miaka sat down at the sink, ( don't worry, its clean LOL). Yui checked her reflection in the mirror, taking out a lipgloss from her backpack.

" Do you think he still loves her?" Miaka suddenly blurted out.

Yui stopped putting lipgloss on her lips and turned to Miaka with her eyebrows raised. She saw her bestfriend's troubled expression and figured out what's wrong with her. Yui laughed which caught Miaka's attention. She looked at her, wondering what she's laughing at.

" It's just so funny seeing you get jealous over something," Yui seeing Miaka's confused look, continued on. " Miaka, I can tell you're jealous over that Naomi girl. It's pretty obvious that you're troubled because you actually have a rival in Tamahome's heart."

Instead of denying what Yui said, Miaka just sighed. She knew that Yui was right, she is jealous over that girl...even though she is dead. She just couldn't accept the fact that Tamahome actually loved someone else. _" Wait a minute,"_ she thought to herself, _" why the hell am I jealous anyways? It's not like I'm inlove with him or something......or am I?"_ Miaka shook her head, mumbling under her breath 'no' over and and over again.

Yui smirked, " It's been two years, I don't really know if he still loves her. You should ask him."

" Yui-chan, I don't know why I'm even acting all jealous...its not like we have a relationship or something."

" But you love him don't you? Or maybe you're starting to fall for him?"

Miaka didn't need to deny anything from her bestfriend, since she can tell what's wrong already. " I don't know Yui-chan...I just don't know." Miaka rubbed her forehead, she's starting to get a headache from all of this.

" For now, stop thinking about it. You'll figure your true feelings out sooner or later, " comforted Yui, seeing as her bestfriend have a hard time figuring her feelings out. She rubbed her back trying to relieve her, then she said, " Let's go to class now."

Miaka took a deep breath and nodded. She jumped off and walked outside, with Yui beside her.

* * *

_Wednesday_

Miaka glanced at Tamahome on the side. He was munching on some potato chips and talking to Nakago. Since this past days, Tamahome is still acting the same while she couldn't because she can't stop feeling sad for Tamahome. She also can't stop this feeling of jealousy inside of her and she's trying to fight the desire to ask him if he still loves Naomi.

" Man, good thing all those projects are over. That oral presentation thing was a pain in the butt. We had to stand up in front of the class and introduce each other, that's only for elementary," Tasuki whined.

" Just be glad that it's over," said Soi.

" Well, you two," Hotohori looked at Tamahome and Miaka, " had the most full infos about each other."

" We worked hard," Tamahome winked at Miaka's way which Miaka returned with weary smile, and went back to thinking.

_" Ahhhhh, if I don't stop this, I'll end up in a mental institute." _Miaka said to herself. She rubbed her temples feeling another headache coming up. She needed to get everything out of her system but she just couldn't. Tamahome might think about it in a wrong way if she asks whether he still loves Naomi or not.

Tasuki saw Miaka's troubled expression and turned to her, " Hey, you alright?"

Miaka looked up to see Tasuki's concerned expression as well as Soi's who was talking to each other a while ago. Miaka sweatdropped, " Yeah, my head's just killing me."

" It's because you think too much?" Tamahome spoke up. He scooted a bit closer to Miaka and put his arms around his shoulders. " What are you thinking about anyways?"

" Uhhh, nothing. Nothing at all."

" You sure Miaka? If you have a headache, I can get some medicine for you from the nurse's office," Houki concernedly suggested.

" I'm okay everyone, no need to worry about me." Miaka assured everyone that she was alright. Although, Yui knows why she's troubled, sighing to herself.

Everyone went back to whatever they were doing when Miaka made shooing movements to them. Tamahome didn't though, he stayed at Miaka's side, with his arms still around her shoulders. Yui took the opportunity to scoot in with Nakago and engage in conversation with them.

Miaka, forgetting about Tamahome beside her, went back to rubbing her temples. She was startled when Tamahome suddenly tightened his arms around her.

" You're troubled by something, what is it?" Tamahome asked.

Miaka didn't bother to look at him, " Nothing..... I already told you guys, its just that I'm starting to get a headache ok?"

" Come on, I know its not just that." Tamahome insisted.

" It's nothing that concerns you anyways, so why would you care?" Miaka didn't realize that it came out kind of rude. She also didn't see the hurt that displayed in Tamahome's eyes. _" Although, it does concern you, and I'm starting to get irritated about it, damn!" _Miaka kept on thinking to herself.

" I just wanted to know what was up," Tamahome said in a hurt voice but Miaka still didn't seem to detect it.

" I said it's nothing. Leave me alone," Miaka snapped, but then slapped herself on the forehead because ( FINALLY) she realized that didn't came out right.

She felt Tamahome's arms loosened around her. She took a peak at the corner of her eyes to see that he now had his back towards her, deciding to engage with the others in their conversation. Miaka once again slapped herself mentally for being stupid. Tamahome was only concerned and yet she totally snapped at him.

Miaka sadly sighed, not bothering to say sorry to Tamahome, got up from the table. She picked up her backpack and went off which caught the attention of Nakago. He raised his eyebrows, turning to Yui, " Where's your friend going?"

Yui spun around to see Miaka in a far off distance, " Miaka, where are you going?!" she yelled. Miaka just waved at them without a word and kept on walking. Yui was about to follow her, standing up from the table but was suddenly pulled down by a somewhat irritated Tamahome.

" Just leave her alone for now. That's what she wants anyways..."

Yui looked back at the vanishing figure of her bestfriend, deciding to sit down while the others looked concernedly her way. They figured out that something is really bothering Miaka but kept quiet. Yui glanced sideways at Tamahome's pouting face. She can tell that he is annoyed by Miaka's coldness all of a sudden.

_" Miaka, why don't you just ask him?"_ Yui whined to herself.

* * *

Miaka spotted an oak tree nearby. She wasn't far from the school at all. She just wanted to have some peace and quiet so she decided to go around the school to the back. She spotted only a few students who were hanging out in there, but mostly they were studying or reading some books. Miaka spotted a desserted oak tree nearby.

She sat down on the grass, placing her backpack on the side. She leaned back against the tree, its leaves sharing enough shade for her to hide from the sun. There she relaxed fully, closing her eyes, enjoying the silence of the surroundings.

Miaka's headache seemed to have been blown away by the wind. She felt relieved, going back into thinking. She knew that she had hurt Tamahome's feelings when she snapped at him a while ago. However, it did relieve her somewhat because she was able to shut him up for a moment because she was confused as it is.

_So many nights I lie alone, wishing that you were on the phone_

_So I could tell you things I never shared with anyone_

_" What's happening to me anyways? I shouldn't care about him, I shouldn't even want to know if he still loves that past girlfriend of his. Why should I care about an annoying guy like him........but he did change throughout this past few days. The first time, he really got in my nerves but then lately...."_

_I never felt like this before wishin and hopin, wanting more_

_and now my wits are lost and you have conquered all my thoughts_

_I got to thinkin that I'd never fall in love_

_cuz you're the only one I'm dreamin of_

Miaka reminisced about the first time she saw Tamahome. She laughed when she remembered their first name calling. Their bodies collided with each other, Tamahome calling her a wench, her calling him a jerk. Miaka giggled at that memory.

_With one look in your eyes_

_and one taste of your kiss_

_and suddenly I knew, I've fallen for you_

_there's nothing I can say_

_nothing I can do_

_I've fallen for you_

_" If you remained that way, if you're still mean to me, maybe I wouldn't feel so concerned about you this much even though you hang out with my bestfriend. I wouldn't be even thinking of you this much. It's better to get irritated and annoyed by you, but if it makes me think this much now that we're friends, I think I liked it better before."_

_Its amazing the way you make me feel_

_wonder if everything is real_

_my world is spinning round so fast that I can barely see_

She remembered the time when they went to the movies. The way he made her feel safe in his arms as she watched that awful scary movie. The warmth she felt emitting from his body, also the way she would blush while Tasuki teased them but he still acted all cool about it. Miaka suddenly felt as if everything's coming out of her system right now as she got to think about it all slowly.

_the way that you look, the way you walk_

_something about the way you talk_

Miaka went back to the incident 2 nights ago, Tamahome sharing his past to a girl like her that he only knew for about a week. He cried onto her shoulders like a little kid, which made Miaka happy because he trusted her fully.

_" The kindness that he shows me now is different from everyone elses. Even though he annoy me sometimes, I can tell that he cares for me a lot. I don't know why though, but lately I've been hoping for something else that that smile could mean."_

_It sends a voice that's like an angel calling out for me_

_so now I'm thinkin that I finally fell in love_

_cuz you're the only one I'm dreamin of_

Tears started forming in Miaka's eyes, she feels relieved at the same time because all the strain is coming out. All her feelings is starting to clear up and she can't help to cry because of the relieving feeling she's starting to have.

_With one look in your eyes_

_and one taste of your kiss_

_and suddenly I knew, I've fallen for you_

_" But why Tamahome? Why the sudden change in you? It's not like I liked you better when you were an annoying jerk but at least it gave me a bit peace of mind."_

_there's nothing I can say_

_nothing I can do_

_I've fallen for you_

_" Tamahome.............You've learned to trust me at such a short time....and....--" M_iaka's eyes snapped wide open as she just realized something. She gasped in shock, her hands flew to cover her mouth with both hands. She tried to calm herself down, leaning back to the tree and closing her eyes.

_This feeling's lasted longer than it ever has before_

_I've had a taste of you and now I'm only wanting more_

It couldn't be it. She must be wrong! She _has_ to be wrong! But...it now seems so obvious. Miaka opened her eyes once again whispering into thin air-

_you know together we'd be, so amazing you'll see_

_just take a look in your heart...here with me_

" During that short time, I've also learned how to love him. I'm in love with him! I'm in love with Tamahome........."

* * *

A/N: There u go! Chappie all done! With Tamahome a bit mad at her for ignoring him and Miaka finally realized her feelings for him!!! By the way, the song that I've put up there is by Ruby Blue and its called Fallen For you. I love the song, its really cool, while I was writing the story I was listening to the music. It's a lot better if you listened to that music while reading this chappie..seriously! Anyways, REVIEWS PLEASE )


	13. Passing Notes

**Disclaimer**: Blabitty, blah, blah. HAHAHAHA. Bleeeeehhhh. Oh what the hell am I doing? ???? 

**A/N**: Hey y'all thankz for the ones who reviewed. It seems that I've been getting a few reviews on this story, some of my past reviewers e-mailed me saying that they hardly have time to go to the internet and that they're really sorry. I appreciate them telling me that, so still thankz to all. However, because of the lack of reviews, I'm kind of losing my motivation to keep writing this story. But, I won't stop, even though that's happening. It's just that maybe my updates would come slow because of it, and I've been focusing on my other stories. So yeah, but don't worry, I won't stop writing like I did last year, but I might lag off a bit. Thankz to all the reviewers ok

* * *

**Hatred Blossoms to Love**

**Chapter 13**: Passing notes

Tamahome stood up from the table after looking at his watch. They have about 15 more minutes of free time that Miaka is missing out on. He wondered to himself where she is so he excused himself from the others. They all just nodded his head, understanding what he's about to do.

Tamahome was walking for about 5 minutes now, but he still couldn't find a glimpse of Miaka. He really had no idea where she could have gone, nor does he have any idea what could be bothering her lately. She seemed out of the blue ever since he told her what happened. A sudden realization hit Tamahome like a brick on the head.

" She couldn't act right around me because of what I told her. She might be feeling sorry for me. Stupid me, I shouldn't have told her." Tamahome looked up and saw Miaka walking from the distance. She was looking at the ground, not looking at where she's going. Tamahome, seeing that she's deep in thoughts decided not to yell her name.

He went through the trees, hiding behind them. Maybe giving her a little scare, would liven her a it. He hid behind one of the trees, waiting for Miaka to pass by. Miaka didn't seem to notice him at all. After she passed the tree that Tamahome was on, he leapt away from the tree, creeping up behind her.

" Boo!" Tamahome yelled, which took Miaka by surprise. She spun around with her backpack on her hand and swung it at the person, thinking to herself that it was someone who was about to kidnap her.

Tamahome got the full hit of the backpack smack dab on his face. He fell on the ground because of the impact that it created.

" Ouchhhh," Tamahome winced from the pain.

Miaka blinked in surprise and looked down. She saw Tamahome with his face somewhat a little bit hurt from the bag that she swung at him.

" Tamahome?!"

" Hey Miaka," greeted Tamahome with his other eye closed, rubbing the back of his head.

Miaka kneeled down in front of him to check if he was okay, " What were you doing scaring me like that anyways?"

" Just wanted to liven you up a bit." Tamahome said.

" That was stupid of you. Anyways, sorry about that. It's just sort of a reflex kind of thing. You totally surprised me." Miaka said, still kneeling in front of Tamahome.

" Can't you just tell me what's bothering you," he said, totally changing the subject.

Miaka'a body stiffened, remembering about that again. Also, she remembered about what she figured out a while ago, her real feelings for Tamahome. Sighing, she stood up pulling Tamahome by the arm, helping him up.

Tamahome dusted his clothes off and picked up his backpack that was crushed to the ground because he was on top of it. Miaka started to walk off, while he followed from behind. Miaka still not talking, Tamahome decided to at least respect her decision of not telling her what's wrong.

They walked quietly, side by side, each not saying a word to another. The silence between the two of them seemed to be too much for Tamahome. When he was about to ask her about something, he didn't got to it because she suddenly spoke.

" Tamahome, do you still love that Naomi girl you told me about?" Miaka tilted her head on the side, hiding the blush that crept on to her cheeks away from Tamahome.

Tamahome blinked at her question not responding back at all. Miaka blushed more about it and said," Forget what I said..it just came out of nowhere.."

" I don't know," Tamahome responded back, surprising Miaka that he actually answered her question. " I mean, I know that I still care for her even though she's dead, but I think I don't love her anymore."

" You think? So, you're not sure?" asked Miaka.

Tamahome shrugged, " I haven't really thought about that for a long time. I've been blaming myself inside for what happened to her, and I haven't got to think if I still have feelings for her. But, I really don't think I still love her, I think I've finally moved on."

" But, it still means that you're not sure."

" Yeah, but slowly I've been falling for someone else," Tamahome looked at her with seriousness in his face although Miaka didn't notice it. It didn't even registered in her mind that he's falling for someone else. She keeps on thinking about his feelings for Naomi.

" Is that what's been bothering you lately?" his question seemes to popped out of nowhere disturbing Miaka's thinking.

" No, I told you I just have a headache," Miaka lied. " And I was just curious if you still love her..."

" You're not jealous are you?" Tamahome teased, putting his arms around her shoulders.

Miaka looked up at him, " You crazy or something? Why would I be jealous?" her last question was like a whisper that you could barely hear it.

" You're jealous because you like me," Tamahome calmly pointed out, as if it was no big deal.

Miaka pushed him to the side, " Yeah right! Like I would fall in love with a jerk like you!"

Tamahome tried to balance himself from tipping over. He jammed his hands into his pockets and looked up the sky. " Do you still think I'm a real jerk? Haven't I been nice to you for the past few days?"

" Yeah, but still...."

The bell rang interrupting the two's conversation. Tamahome grabbed Miaka's hand, pulling her to the school, " Come on, the bell rang."

" I know that you know. Slow down," Tamahome dragged Miaka to the school. Miaka silently enjoying the warmth of Tamahome's hand onto hers.

" Now that all your answers are answered, no more thinking okay? You're gonna end up with a much painful headache if you don't stop," Tamahome scolded.

" Yes sir," Miaka laughed and let Tamahome drag her to the school.

* * *

Miaka laid her chin on her upturned palm. Practically every students in the classroom right now are bored to death over the lecture that their teacher is teaching them. Some are goofing off unnoticable to their teacher.

Miaka felt something soft hit her on the head. She looked down and saw a paper folded neatly on the ground with her name on it.

She picked it up and read it to herself,_ " Boring lecture ain't it Miaka?"_ Miaka turned around to see Tamahome making faces at the teacher who had his back turned towards the students. Miaka tried to stifle a laugh.

She grabbed her pink pen from her backpack writing something down on the piece of paper. She folded it to the way it was and threw it back to Tamahome without the teacher seeing it.

The paper landed on Tamahome's desk. He took it, opening it and read,_ " If the teacher catches you, you're gonna get in trouble."_

Tamahome wrote down something again, threw it at Miaka and she read, _" Oh well...anyways, you feeling better now?"_

**A/N: **I'm just gonna put down what they're writing on the paper.

_" Yeah, a lot better. Ummm, Tamahome, you don't mind if I ask you something personal do you?"_

_" Like the thing about Naomi?"_

Miaka blushed at that, _" Well, its not about her anymore.."_

_" Go ahead."_

_" Well, you told me that you're mom survived that thing right? Where is she now?"_

_" Right now, she's at the hospital. She has her monthly checkup today."_

_" Ohh, but how come I didn't see her last time when I went over there."_

_" My dad brought her with him to some relatives of ours."_

_" Ohhh, is there any improvements about her condition?"_

_" Over the past two years, not much at all. She's been eating much more than the first few months. Not much improved on her walking abilities. She can stand up once in a while with someone holding her. But she looks pretty lifeless, she still hasn't uttered a word ever since."_

_" Have you tried talking to her at all?"_

_" Yeah, of course. But, I feel useless. I can't offer any more help than that....."_

Miaka gave Tamahome a look of sympathy. Tamahome just waved it off though. Miaka turned her attention back to the teacher but she still couldn't help but to think of how much Tamahome is must be suffering of seeing his mom confined in a wheelchair.

Nakago peeked at the two and smiled to himself. He wrote down something on a paper and tossed it to Yui who was busily talking to Houki.

Yui opened it, reading what's inside. Houki peeked at the note that Nakago threw at her. Both girls read it, _" I think Tamahome's finally moving on..."_

Houki and Yui glanced at Tamahome who was laughing at something that was written on the paper that came from Miaka. Yui gently smiled at the two, " Finally..."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, sorry if this chappie is pretty short ok. I don't have enough time even on the weekends at times. I have other IMPORTANT things to do in life, and I'm pretty busy handling all of that. In addition of school, I also have volleyball practices/games. When I get home which is somewhat around 6 or 7 in the evening, I have to go do my homework, eat, take a shower..and of course I have to have some relaxation time. 


	14. Fallin for you

**Disclaimer: **Fushigi Yugi is mine! ALL MINE! I'm talking about the whole complete dvd boxsets. Yes, I own one of the millions of boxsets that are out there. I've watched it before in tv, but I like it too much that I wasted my money on it. I bought it on e-bay for $49, and that's the whole thing, the complete edition. Good price ain't it? 

**A/N**: I am sooooo sorry for not updating this story for such a long time. Gomen

Btw, u noticed how Miaka doesn't seem that much affected afterwards..about her feelings for Tamahome? Well, its the way I'm trying to shape the story and I'ts kind of complicated so yeah. But she does realize that she loves Tamahome, but doesn't want anyone to notice it okay.

**

* * *

**

**Hatred Blossoms to Love**

**Chapter 14: **Fallin for you

_Ring Ring_

The phone at Miaka's bedside table rang busily. Miaka groggily picked up the phone but not before checking out what time it is from her alarm clock. It was 2: 25 am, who could be calling her this early at a Thursday morning?

" Hello?!" Miaka barked at whoever was on the other line. She didn't want to be mean or anything, but it's so freakin early in the morning.

" Morning Miaka," someone greeted from the other line. Miaka instantly recognized that voice and she was up in a blink, totally focused on what the other person has to say, thinking to herself that something bad must have happened.

" What is it Tamahome? What happened?"

" Chill Miaka," Tamahome laughed, " nothing happened."

Miaka couldn't help to yawn, " Then why did you call?"

" Couldn't go to sleep...."

Miaka let her body fall back on the bed. She pulled up the covers up to her head, still cradling the phone in her ears. " Tamahome, it is now 2: 30 in the morning.... if you couldn't go to sleep, did you really think I was the same? Here I was, having a good sleep yawn and there you go disturbing it."

" Oh sorry, go back to sleep then," Tamahome couldn't help but to sound kind of hurt which Miaka easily detected.

Miaka sighed, " Forget it. I'm up anyways, so what do you want to talk about?"

Tamahome smiled from the other line, " Alright then...."

**A/N:** Sorry, but I didn't really plan on writing their whole conversation down. I have to cut it off somewhere......keep on reading people )

* * *

" Hey girl, did Keisuke and Tetsuya had another party last night?" Yui concernedly ask Miaka. She's noticed that ever since this morning, she looked pretty tired again. A lot more tired than last time.

" No," Miaka replied glumly. She yawned, rubbing her eyes and trying to focus at their classwork. The teacher left about 5 mins ago, leaving them to work on a class type of thing.

" Then what's up with ya today?"

" Didn't get enough sleep.. not because of my bro but because of him," Miaka pointed at Tamahome who was busily talking to Nakago and Hotohori about the assignment. Ever since this morning, he didn't look a bit tired at all. He was so cheerful as so usual that kept Miaka wondering where he gets his strength, since they talked on the phone for hours, like until 5 in the morning.

" Tama-chan? Why is that?" Yui asked.

" He called me.... at 2 in the morning yawn said he couldn't go to sleep. We talked for hours, he wouldn't stop. He's been calling me nonstop for 2 weeks now, but this is the only time where he called me so early in the morning."

Yui laughed, " Then why didn't you tell him that you wanted to go to sleep?"

" I don't know..." Miaka lied. She knew exactly why. Even though it got her really tired, she did wanted to talk to Tamahome. She wanted to hear his voice, just chat him with him alone.

Yui examined her bestfriend's expression. She didn't really seemed bothered that Tamahome called her that early in the morning, she's just really tired.

The door bursted open, the teacher heading on to the front of the class, announcing that school has suddenly been cancelled today, due to some dificulties in their school ( this hardly happens at schools, but its my story and that's the way I want it to go)

The class cheered loudly, everyone starting to head outside the class. Miaka stood up stretching her arms up in the air. Tamahome came up behind her and lightly hit her in the head with his math book.

Miaka looked up to see Tamahome's smiling face. She bonked him in the head for hitting her, then smiled.

" You look really tired...." Tamahome said.

Miaka rolled her eyes, " I think you know the reason why."

" Oh yeah. I called you so early in the morning."

" Duh."

Tamahome pulled her arm gently, " Let's go."

" Go where?" Miaka blushed at the sudden contact, Tamahome's hands on her arm.

" To eat..I'm starving.." Tamahome complained, not noticing her face all red.

Miaka laughed, " You go ahead, I wanna go home and get some sleep."

" My treat," said Tamahome.

Miaka's face lit up, " Then what are we waiting here for huh?"

" I don't know."

" Let's go!" Miaka tugged him on the arm, dragging him outside. The others noticed the two leaving and followed closely behind.

Tasuki ran up to the two who was talking to each other cheerfully, " Hey, where do you guys think you're going?"

Miaka and Tamahome looked at Tasuki and glanced at the others who were giving them a hurtful look because they didn't even think of inviting them wherever they're heading to, except Nakago.

Tamahome sighed, " Just when I thought I could spend some time alone with Miaka-chan here. Someone has to interfere."

Miaka felt her stomach flutter. Did Tamahome really want to spend time alone with her?

" I'm just kidding. We're going to the Arcade, eat at the one of the stores around there, then play around."

Well, forget that thought about wanting to spend time alone. Miaka couldn't help but to feel disappointed. She sighed to herself then put on a big smile. " Alright, its Tamahome's treat guys!"

Everyone cheered while Tamahome looked troubled, " Hey, I only said I'll treat you. I didn't say them too."

Soi clapped Tamahome in the back, " Don't worry, the other guys will help out too. Today, the girls get to sit back and enjoy the treats."

" Hey, who said we're gonna pay for you girls?" Hotohori demanded.

Houki came up behind them, " Come on, you guys are loaded today."

Hotohori was about to complain, along with Tasuki but Nakago butted in," Let it go guys. Do it just for today."

Tasuki looked at him, " You're included on this one too you know."

Nakago nodded her head, as if it wasn't a big deal at all. Hotohori and Tasuki sighed at the same time, giving up on the argument and all headed outside.

* * *

**A/N**: Really short chapter I know, and I'm really sorry. Just wasn't in the mood to write today, but be thankful that I did update. Anyways, i gtg...guys remember to REVIEW ) Next chapter...t the ARCADE!/Karaoke bar thingamajig


End file.
